Caught in the Middle
by arrowprincess12
Summary: Most of the Alphas mean business, but the others just want to cause trouble. Unfortunately Madison gets caught in the middle while falling for one of the teen wolfs, Isaac. Not that great a summary sorry, good story though, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: like most of you, Isaac is my favorite character in Teen Wolf. It might start off slow the first few chapters but I asure you that there will be a lot of drama :) **

People always say their lives are boring. Well I could say the same for myself. There was nothing special about me or my life. Every day was pretty much the same. I get up, go to school, go home and spend hours doing agonizing homework. After I relax and get ready to do it all the next day. Weekends are different, I get to sleep in and just be lazy all day.

Like I said my life is pretty boring, and if you still don't believe me..well just take my word for it. Ew now I have to go to school.

School is always the worst, no one can disagree with me on that one. Somedays it was ok though because I had a few friends I got to talk and hang out with sometomes. But other days it was like you just wanted to die because the time went by so slowly.

Do you agree with me now? Life sucks. Wait..did I seriously just pass the time walking to school by talking about my boring life? Hmm, I should do that more often then. I walked through the halls to my locker so I could grab my books before class started. Guess my friend Carmen wasn't here or else she would have surprised me by now. I. Guess I'm on my own today.

I spent the next few hours zoning out to make the time go faster. But next was chemistry. I actually have to do work in that class because I'm failing it. But I seriously doubt ill be using chemistry when I leave highschool. Just then Scott McCall walked in with his best friend Stiles. Believe it or not but me and Scott actually used to be friends. It ended when we got to highschoool though, not sure why either, one day he just stopped answering my texts. Makes me wonder why sometimes.

Shit! Class already started and I've missed half of the lecture! See what happens when I let my thoughts drag on too long? I quickly copied as many notes I could trying to understand what was happening. Jeez Mr. Harris slow down! I seriously have to stop letting myself get distracted too easily...

Finally! Lunchtime. I always eat on the field because its quiet and nobody ever goes there so it's perfect. If you haven't guessed by now, I'm a loner, but that's ok because I prefer to be alone. It's just easier that way. I sat and ate my lunch while enjoying the scenery of clouds and birds. Makes you wish lunchtime could be longer so you could enjoy more of it. And just as I was getting comfortable the bell rang and I got up pouting. Better hurry so I'm not late.

Sitting in the back was always my thing. Lets me hide easier and keeps me from being called on everyday. Thankfully school was almost over so I wouldn't have to hide much longer. And to make it even better, well almost, tomorrow was Friday. I couldn't wait for the weekend!

"Madison..earth to Madison." I quickly looked up to see the teacher staring at me as well as all the other students. Well this day just got worse.

"u-uh sorry.."

"You can daydream later miss Cole..now do you know the answer or not?" Ouch, you always know its bad when the teacher uses your last name. I stuttered trying to think of what to say until finally another student raised their hand and answered the question.

The teacher nodded and went back to talking at the front of the class. Thankfully school was over in a few minutes.

As I walked out of the school I could over hear and see Scott talking to someone. It wasnt anyone I knew, from what I could see but they were talking about meeting with someone named Derek and discussing plans for, something starting with an A? Whatever that could be, just then I realized Scott was looking at me, shit! Why do I always let myself get caught?! His friend also turned around, he looked familiar. I think his name was Isaac. I quickly started walking away not wanting to get involved in case they decided to approach me.

Should I look back? But what if they are still looking at me? I guess a peek wouldn't hurt. I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder and sure enough they were still watching me, but his friend Isaac was looking at me weird so I quickly looked forward again and didn't look back till I got home. Jeez, what a day.

I walked upstairs to my room and tossed my backpack onto my bed. My dad walked in and leaned against the doorway.

"How was school Maddy?" He was wiping his hands off on a tablecloth. He must be making dinner.

"Boring as always dad" I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed.

"Nothing new?" I shook my head and started working on homework.

"Alright, well dinner will be ready in an hour" he then walked back downstairs.

I really didn't want to do homework so I moved it away and decided I would work on it after dinner. I lied down and started thinking about the boy that was with Scott, Isaac. Why was he looking at me weird? Probably because I'm just a mess of a person. I looked down at what I was wearing, dirty converse, a dark sweater, and an old and holey pair of jeans. I should upgrade my wardrobe one day.

I ended up falling asleep and didn't wake up till 10 pM. I decided to shower and just go to bed, I can work on homework in class. I set my alarm and lied down easily falling back asleep.

**A/N: so theres the intro for Madison. Next chap. will involve Isaac more. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this chapter will have more Isaac now that he is introduced into the story :)**

My alarm startled me as I woke up. I must have been having quite a dream if it was able to make me jolt up in bed. I reached over to turn it off then lied back down to get my thoughts together. Time to get ready I guess. I looked through my closet to see what I should wear for what will hopefully be a good Friday. I put on a plain colored T-shirt and some better looking Jeans. But I did wear the same old dirty converse from yesterday. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to see my dad making a piece of toast for me since he knew I didn't like eating breakfast in the mornings.

"Morning Maddy" He put the toast on a plate and put it in front of me.

"Morning dad, you working today?" He took a bite of his own piece of toast and answered after chewing.

"Not today, which is good because it'll give me a chance to catch up on some house work, so make sure you clean your room when you get home." I gave a nod and took my piece of toast to go as I headed out the door.

It was always the mornings that seemed creepy to me, the early low fog and to see not that many cars always just makes it feel more eerie to me. But it was also pretty when the sun came up and you could see the rays slowly creep up to the sky. The rest of the time walking to school I spent just staring at my shoes and the ground. The scenery looks the same as always so there isn't much to look at over time once you've seen it thousands of times.

I walked up the steps to the school and went to my locker as always. I looked around and Carmen still wasn't back..I hope everything is ok. When I closed my locker door Scott appeared right behind it. I jumped and sighed. I looked at him a moment before walking away.

"Madison..Wait!" He walked after me.

"What do you want Scott" He stood in front of me to make me stop walking. I felt a little frustrated and stood there to satisfy him.

"I know you heard me yesterday afterschool..and I want to know what exactly you heard" He looked at me a little concerned. It was a few moments of silence before he spoke again.

"Madison please, its important" I gave a sigh.

"I didn't even really hear anything. All I heard was you saying something about a guy named Derek. That's it." He gave a nod and I started to walk away again.

"Madison.." I stopped again. What does he want now?! I stood there with my back turned towards him.

"Madison.. I just wanted to say sorry. Once we got to highschool a lot of things changed, I changed. So I just want to say I'm sorry for making you think you weren't a friend of mine anymore" This time I turned around.

"Scott..its not your fault, I understand. You found better things to do but just forget about me. Its fine, I got over it so it doesn't bother me anymore. Thank you for apologizing though, it means a lot." I gave a slight smile before going to my first class. Who knew I'd ever get an apology from him. Maybe it was a sign that today was going to be good.

I actually decided to pay attention in class today because one, I didn't feel like thinking, and two, it would help me not try to stare or look at Scott and his friends. Why did I have to have almost every class with him? Oh no, he's looking at me! I turned my attention back to the board to look like I didn't notice anything. I waited until I couldn't see them in my peripherals anymore and finally looked back down. Maybe this wasn't going to be a good day. Every once in awhile though I glanced at them only to see them whispering to each other, wish I knew what they were saying.

The next class went by fine because none of them were there so I could do what I wanted, well all that one could do in a classroom without getting caught. I tried texting Carmen to see if she was maybe sick or something but got no reply. Come on time go by faster I would like to enjoy my lunch now. Almost there. Yes! The bell rang and I got out of class as soon as I could heading to the cafeteria to get some food. I grabbed a slice of pizza and some juice then headed for my lunch spot, the field.

Just one more class to go. I took a bite of my pizza and leaned back on the field. I closed my eyes for a moment then heard footsteps approaching followed by a voice.

"Is this spot taken?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Isaac staring down at me. I quickly sat up and fixed myself.

"U-uhh no its not..go ahead." He sat down and looked at me while I kept my attention towards the ground. Didn't want him thinking I was creepy by just staring at him.

"Your Madison right?" I gave a small nod still not looking at him.

"Scotts told me a lot about you." Now that got me to look up at him. Was he being serious, or just messing with me to get me to look at him. He gave a small smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"R-really..? What did he say?" Now he gave a small chuckle and shrugged.

"Not much. Just how you two used to be great friends back then before highschool."

"Yea well a lot has changed since then." I played with a piece of grass that was sticking up out of the ground funny and pulled at it.

"Well why don't you tell me more then, about you I mean." Wait..was he asking me out? Was a boy seriously asking me out? But why? I was boring..I wasn't pretty like all the other girls.

"Wait..are you..?" He laughed and looked away

"I'm trying to yea..I'm not doing a good job am I?" This time I laughed and shook my head.

"Your doing fine" Just then the bell rang and the wonderful moment was over. He looked at me not sure what to ask next so I reached into my backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. I gave it to him with a smile.

"My address.." he nodded before asking

"See you tonight?" I smiled and told him yes before getting up and running off the field to class.

I spent all of my last class thinking about tonight. Wow, a boy actually asked me out, god what am I going to wear?! I guess homework can wait till tomorrow. I have some serious decisions to make when I get home.

**A/N: The next chapter will be their date :) please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't you just love new chapters? I sure do :) WARNING: There will be a slight spoiler for the movie This Is the End so please be cautious around the date portion of this chapter.**

sadly I do not own Teen Wolf :(

* * *

As soon as I got home I ran upstairs leaving my dad without an answer

"Maddy? that you?" He eventually made his way upstairs to find me staring at my closet.

"How was school?" It took a few minutes before I finally looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" He hung his head and laughed before walking in and sitting on my bed.

"I said..How was school?"

"Oh, it was good." I went back to staring at my closet. He watched me.

"Is there something in there you are looking for particularly?" I gave a slight shrug as he sensed something was up.

"Alright, spill.." I gave up looking and sat next to him. I gave a questioning look.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I know you, now spill" He gave a smile as I sighed and let a smile of my own show.

"Theres this boy at School, Isaac.."

"Lahey? They one who was accused of killing his father?" I gave a slight glare telling him to let me finish. He put his hands up understanding.

"Yes dad..Him. Anyways, we were talking today during lunch and he.. he asked me out. He'll be here tonight" I thought about it again, our little interaction during lunch. I looked up at my dad and saw him smiling at me.

"That's great sweetheart. I guess I'll go back downstairs and let you get ready then." I thanked him as he kissed my forehead and walked out of my room. It was really great having a dad like him, someone who understood and didn't push things any further than they needed to be. Wait, what am I doing I still need to get ready! Like I've said before, my thoughts can get me into trouble sometimes.

I stared at my closet for what seemed to be an hour until I finally decided on a nice looking blouse and a decent not ripped pair of jeans. Now for my shoes, I'd have to dig deep into my closet to look for a nice looking pair that didn't look destroyed or dirty. I set my clothes onto my bed and decided it'd be best if I took a shower so I went into the bathroom and took a nice warm shower hoping it would also calm my nerves.

About two hours later just as I finished getting ready the doorbell rang. I tried to get downstairs quick enough so my dad didn't answer but I was too late. He was shaking hands with him.

"Hi Isaac, now remember, I want her home before midnight and-"

"Ok dad that's enough!" I shoved him away from the door before smiling over at Isaac and saying hey. He gave a wave.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and yelled bye to my dad before closing the door and following him.

"So...Where are we going?" I crossed my arms as we walked so I wouldn't fidget with them or make it seem like I was nervous. He gave a shrug as we walked.

"I thought maybe we could get something to eat and see a movie" He looked at me for an answer.

"Sounds good to me" The rest of the walk was filled with some short laughs and jokes about school and the teachers.

You couldn't really call this a romantic date, cheeseburgers and fries didn't really have that kind of romantic feel, but it was nice. I'm surprised we didn't get thrown out from how lame and silly we were acting. As we reached the movie theatre we tried to decide on what movie to see.

"Hmm..how about, This is the End?" He looked down at me with a smile.

"Sure, I heard its supposed to be really funny and I've been dying to see it." We bought our tickets and headed inside.

Halfway through the movie we were laughing in each others arms enjoying the movie as well as each others company. It was the end of the movie and after I really enjoyed. We were walking back to my house talking about the movie.

"That was the best ending ever, when the Backstreet Boys started singing?" I gave a laugh as he agreed adding his own opinion.

"Or how about when they recreate the movies they've made together? Classic!" We kept laughing for awhile until we ran out of things to say. We were getting close to my house and I had some questions I couldn't get out of my mind.

"Hey Isaac..Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" He put my hand in his and it sent a huge smile to my face as we kept walking.

"What did Scott really tell you..? And why the sudden interest now? Sorry if it seems too forward of a question, you don't have to answer"

"No its fine.. Well, he really did tell me about how you guys were friends back then, but Scott also told me how you overheard our conversation and that you didn't really hear much but he wanted to make sure so we kind of hung around you all day to make sure everything was ok" I gave a nod only feeling slightly creeped out from being somewhat followed, then could tell he was going to say more so I let him continue.

"And there isn't much of an answer for the next question, I mean I was so busy before dealing with being assumed as a murderer and just my own personal issues that this year I finally got to see other things I couldn't before. I got to see better things, more prettier things, and one of those pretty things I got to ask out and spend a wonderful day with" Now I was starting to blush and I knew he saw it because he smiled and rubbed his thumb over mine as we held hands. Just as I was starting to wish this night could never end, we reached my front door.

"Well..Thanks for taking me out I guess, It was really fun."

"Your welcome Madison. Maybe we could do this again sometime soon?" I gave a nod and what happened next was surprising. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to my cheek. He waved goodbye and started to walk away as I was left standing there smiling like an idiot. The porch light turned on and the door opened with dad standing there.

"Hey kiddo, how did it go?" I walked in and hugged him.

"It was great, but I'm really tired now so I'm going to go to bed" He nodded and closed the door for me as I headed upstairs.

I jumped onto my bed happily thinking how this couldn't have been a dream. Maybe things will finally turn around for me. I got up and undressed so I could get my pajamas on and when I finished something felt weird..Like I was being watched. I looked out my window and saw nothing so I closed my curtains and finished getting ready for bed. Tomorrow I think I'll pay a visit to Carmen and find out why she hasn't been at school or answering my texts. I lied down and fell asleep thinking about everything that happened today.

**A/N: This next chapter is where the action and drama starts, and the alphas will make their appearance :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: With all these new chapters I'm starting to think I have no life :P thanks so much for the reviews so far! I give you my love!**

As I sat up in bed I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I can't believe that actually happened. That was probably the best night of my life. I looked at my clock to see that it was already past 1:00. Wow I sure like to sleep, but I should get ready and go visit Carmen now. I lazily crawled out of bed and just threw on whatever clothes I saw. I walked downstairs and found my dad nowhere, I guess he's at work then. I grabbed my house keys and walked out the door.

As I approached Carmen's house I noticed that her car wasn't there..but, she never goes anywhere on the weekends. I walked up and knocked on the door. A few minutes later her mom opened the door and said my name softly.

"Madison, Hi.." Her eyes were slightly red, had she been crying? Ok now I'm seriously worried.

"Hey, I was just wondering if Carmen was here, I noticed her car missing but thought I'd check here first" Suddenly a tear fell from her eyes as she gripped the door. Her voice was so soft and fragile.

"You don't know do you.." Why did I feel like she was going to say something terrible?

"Know what? Did something happen?" The next few words brought a few tears of my own and complete shock.

"Carmen was found dead.." She then started to cry as I stood there silently.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry.." I gave her a hug before deciding that leaving would probably be the best option. I apologized one last time before leaving.

So that's why she hasn't answered my texts, because she's been dead. I stood outside a few moments before finally getting myself back to reality. Could she really be gone? I didn't realize that I had started walking until I ran into something. I looked up to see the twins from school. I think their names were Aiden and Ethan. All I knew was that they were new this year. And very buff.

"Oh sorry..I wasn't paying attention" One of them shrugged it off saying it was fine. They then looked at each other and smiled. Well that wasn't creepy at all.

"Hey, its Madison right?" I gave a nod as they continued to smile.

"Me and Ethan are going to go meet up with some friends at the pool around the corner. Would you like to join us?" Around the corner? but that pool hasn't been used in years.

"I thought the pool was out of service. I don't even know if it still has water in it." He then laughed and wrapped an arm over my shoulder making me walk with him and his brother.

"Exactly. We will have it all to ourselves, and we could simply fill the pool with water. Come it'll be fun" I tripped as they dragged me along. I barely know these guys, why are they being so nice?

"U-Um ok..But I need my suit-" He cut me off.

"No need for one, stop worrying yea? Just relax and enjoy" I mumbled an agreement and just followed as they led me to the pool. There was a hole in the fence that we crawled through. And just as I said, the place, and pool, was empty. They immediately went to go get water and started to fill up the pool as I sat down.

"So who exactly is coming? Anyone I know?" I swung my legs into the empty pool and watched.

"I'm sure you'll know a few of them." I then started to wonder if this was such a good idea or not. I checked my phone and it was already 4. My dad would be home in an hour and I'm sure he'll want me home. The pool was almost full and no one was showing up yet. They walked over to me and smiled.

"Ready?" One of them then jumped into the pool and waved telling me to join. I think it was Aiden. Telling twins apart was very difficult.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean no one has shown up yet and I should really be getting home, besides I'm not that great of a swimmer anyways." Ethan almost looked annoyed.

"Well then lets teach you how" He then shoved me into the pool. What the hell is his problem?! I quickly surfaced and moved my hair back as I spit up water. The one already in the pool swam over to me and held me up.

"Sorry about that, my brother can be a little..pushy sometimes." He gave a slight smile then glared at his brother.

"I can tell. Look, thanks for inviting me but I really need to get home." I started to swim to the side to get out but Aiden kept a firm grip on me. I looked at him confused and tried to get out of his grip.

"You can let go of me. I'll be ok." He then smiled, not that nice kind of smile people usually give, but almost a crazy kind of smile.

"Why leave now? The fun just started" Next thing I knew I was being shoved under the water. What the hell is going on?! He and his brother had some serious issues. I tried to resurface but, something was holding me down. I reached up and realized it was a hand. Was it Aiden's hand? I was starting to lose air and started panicking. I squirmed and tried to claw my way to the surface but nothing was working. Why was he doing this? After a few moments I felt the cold air on my face and instead of taking in more air like a normal person would before being shoved back under, I used all my air screaming as best I could hoping someone would hear.

I was then shoved back into the water and choked as I swallowed some by accident. This couldn't be it, this couldn't be the end for me. Was this how Carmen died? Were they the ones who killed her? Was I going to share the same fate? I was starting to get lightheaded and everything was going blurry. My movements slowed and everything started to hurt. My chest, my stomach, everything. And now..I was starting to..starting to...

Floating, I was floating, it almost felt like I was flying except I was surrounded by darkness. Is this what death is like? Darkness? An empty hole? Nothingness? Why me? What would happen to my dad, and Isaac. Who would explain to them what happened?

Suddenly I felt a cold rush against my face. Was it the wind? Maybe somebody found me and pulled me out. Everything seemed distorted, I still couldn't see but I could hear things, muffled words and names being called, and..growling?

Now I could feel pressure on my chest, also what felt like..lips pressed against mine? Was someone trying to save me? But why? It was too late, I was already dead. Wasn't I?

My hearing was still bad so I could only hear muffled words and voices. But it sounded like it was saying my name. Like it was trying to talk to me. Telling me to..Hold on? and to keep breathing. I was breathing? How? It sure didn't feel like I was. The voices slowly stopped until I couldn't hear anything again. Did the person leave and give up? Come on! Help yourself already! You can't leave your father alone, think of how bad he already is, no need to make it worse. Come on, do it already! Wake up!

I shot up spitting/coughing up water and rolled onto my side. God my throat and my lungs burned bad. At least I could properly hear now. I tried to steady myself as I sat up and focused on the ground before I looked up to see what was going on. What I saw was the last thing I expected to see.

**A/N: Any guesses as to who saved her? The next chap will have two different POV's. Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Time for a different POV of what happened :)**

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf. I only wish I did.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

Me and Scott were on our way back to his house after visiting Derek and telling him about how no move was made yet by the twin Alphas at school.

"So, how was the date last night?" He grinned at me waiting for an answer.

"It was alright" I shrugged and tried to play it off but he kept smiling, he knew I was lying. I finally smiled back.

"It was great. Really great. We had alot of fun" He patted me on the back.

"I'm really happy for you Isaac"

"Thanks. So hey, what really happened between you two?" He looked forward and thought for a moment.

"Well the highschool thing is pretty much true, but after I was bit I knew it'd be bad to have her around because she could get hurt. So I stopped texting her back. I know it seems really lame and shallow of me because I know I could have at least explained things to her before calling off our friendship but, I don't know I just never got around to it." I nodded understanding and we walked in silence after that.

Just then both of us looked up startled. We looked at each other then without needing to say a word we broke out into a run. We ran as fast as we could because what we heard was bad. We heard a girl scream.

As we kept running we realized it was coming from the abandoned pool. Scott quickly texted Stiles telling him to meet us here then we hopped over the fence and I immediately froze. The twins were there. One of them a few feet in front of us and the other in the pool. But the other body that was in the pool startled me even more. Madison..

I growled at the twin in front of me and charged at him barely hearing Scott yell at me to wait. I knocked him to the ground and started punching him furiously letting the claws come out to do more damage. All I could feel was rage. I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't look to see who it was. Then I was shoved out of the way and noticed Scott taking over for me.

"Go Isaac! Get Madison! GO!" Without thinking another second I nodded and dived into the pool. I swam as fast as I could over to her but knew it wouldn't be easy because there was the other twin, waiting for me. He shoved me back but I pressed forward and got on him. I gave him a punch and tossed him out of the pool next to his brother. I grabbed Madison by her waist and quickly got out of the pool and laid her on her back.

"Madison..Madison?" My hands were shaking and I was freaking out pretty bad.

"Come on stay with me Madison, just hold on!" I began to do CPR on her and pushed on her chest then tilted her head back and put my lips to hers. I continued doing this for a few minutes until I looked back at Scott and saw him getting beat pretty bad, but I couldn't leave Madison. I slammed my fist onto the ground and went to help Scott.

I was in full werewolf mode as we fought throwing punches and scratches back and forth. This went on for awhile until me and Scott, as well as the twins, heard a scream that made us stop and look up. Madison was staring at us wide-eyed.

**Madison's POV**

What the hell?! Why were they just staring at me? And what are they?! Was I just saved by a monster? As I looked closer I realized who it was.

"I-Isaac..? S-S-Scott?" I couldn't stop shaking, not because of how cold I was, but because of how scared I was as well. I crawled backwards and tried to stand. Right as I started to run I was brought into the arms of someone. I looked up to see Stiles, Scott's friend. For once I was kind of glad to see someone I didn't really know. I buried my head in his chest so he wouldn't see me cry and hugged him tightly.

"P-please..get me out of here!" I felt his arms tighten around me and felt a cloth around my shoulders, I pulled away to see he wrapped a towel around me. I heard a voice behind me.

"Stiles! Get her home!" I knew I shouldn't have looked back but I did anyways, The one looking like Isaac was just standing there and staring at me. It almost looked sad. I didn't want to believe it though so I turned my attention back to Stiles who was now bringing me to his car just outside of the gates. Why was he being so calm about this? He helped me into his car then ran to the drivers side and turned on the car. I couldn't believe how dark it as already, it seemed like this all happened within minutes.

"Think you could help tell me where you live, or at least point out the way." I managed a nod and wrapped the towel further around myself as a way of comfort. The ride was kind of silent, just alot pointing left and right. I bit my lip until I finally got the courage to ask.

"What happened back there? and why are you taking this so well?!" He only smiled and shrugged.

"Lets just say this isn't my first time being around that stuff. What you saw was real. I guess it isn't really my right to tell you but I will say this. Everything you thought couldn't exist, is real. So be careful." We finally got to my house. Shit! Dad was home. How was I going to explain this?

Stiles helped me to the front door and my dad ran out worried.

"Madison! thank god your ok I was getting ready to call the police. Where were you?!" He looked at Stiles a little confused.

"Your the sheriffs boy aren't you?"

"Oh yea, I'm Stiles" My dad nodded and shook his hand then went back to looking at me.

"Maddy your soaked. What happened?" Stiles was stuttering trying to answer the question.

"Its ok dad. I was out for a walk and I thought I saw something over by the abandoned pool and went to see what it was, I thought it was weird that the pool actually had water in it so I decided to leave before I got in trouble but I tripped and fell in. I saw Stiles drive by as I was walking home and he offered me a ride, that's all." He gave a nod and thanked Stiles before helping me inside.

I didn't even feel like showering after getting to my room. I just wanted to sleep and wake up hoping this was all a dream. My lungs still burned so I took a pain killer to try and make it stop along with the headache I was starting to get. I put on some warm clothes leaving my wet ones on the floor and climbed into bed. How could I even sleep? I just saw the boy I liked turn into something that shouldn't exist.

I needed answers. And some I decided I would try and figure something out in the morning.

**A/N: The action has officially begun :) Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally able to get another chap. up :) I've gotten some great reviews so far so thank you and keep em coming! :D**

I stared at the ceiling. I was still super tired but that's just because I was barely able to sleep last night. Actually I didn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes all I could keep picturing were a pair of hands grabbing me and shoving me down. I sat up and stared at the wet clothes still on my floor. I sighed. Damn, so it actually happened.

I needed to know what was going on. I want to know what happened and why I was involved. Determined, I got up and put on some clothes. I brushed my teeth and decided it'd be a good idea to brush my hair too, it was pretty tangled after last night. I tried my best to sneakily walk past my dad but he caught me right as I went for the door.

"And may I ask where your going?" I slumped my shoulders and turned around.

"I-I was just going to go out for a bit.." He shook his head as he sat down.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. After what happened last night I don't want to think about what could happen to you tonight." I bit my lip and thought that telling the truth would actually seem right, since I'd be leaving out a major detail.

"What if I said I was going to go see Scott?" His firm facial expression softened.

"Well..I guess that's ok, since you guys are still friends right?" I quickly nodded and gave him a hug.

"I promise to come home before it starts to get too dark" He hugged me back then let me go on my way.

Every few minutes I'd stop and turn around wondering if this was still a good idea or not. I changed my mind quite a bit on the way to his house. I finally stopped and gave myself a pep-talk. Madison, you want answers and were going to get them. Now stop being such a child and get over to his house and demand for answers! I nodded and continued walking to his house.

When I got there I stood at his door for a moment and hesitated when I raised my hand to knock. I took a deep breath and finally hit my fist against the door giving a few light knocks. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps approaching and seeing the door open. I took another deep breath before speaking in a firm tone.

"I want to know.."

Scott looked at me surprised for a few moments before letting me step inside. He told me it'd be better if we had this conversation in his room so I followed him silently. He offered a seat for me but I refused shaking my head. He sat down on his bed.

"Tell me what happened Scott. I need to know." He looked down at his floor and was thinking.

"Look at me Scott and tell me what happened!" He looked up and sighed giving a sad smile.

"Madison..look I'm sorry for what happened but there is nothing to know. Honest" I was starting to get mad.

"So your saying I don't have a right to know what the hell happened last night and what I saw?" He gave a slight shrug and I glared at him crossing my arms.

"Scott McCall, you know me better than anyone. You know I wont give this up, I need to know what I saw. I haven't slept once since I got home and I haven't even gone near water because I'm so worried I'm going to choke on it or someone is going to come and shove it down my throat and suffocate me. Please.." I whispered the last bit and now he looked at me sympathetically. Finally he gave in and started talking about the real reason we stopped being friends.

For the next hour he went on explaining everything that's happened to him, what he and Isaac have become and the different threats that have come up. He then went on to explain the Alpha's and how some of them came to cause trouble, he used the twins as an example. It took awhile for me to understand but I stayed silent the whole time he was explaining it to me. But, one thing confused me the most.

"Scott..If they're after you, then...why was I brought into this?" Just then another set of footsteps approached and a voice sounded behind me.

"Because they were using you..to get to me." I turned around and standing in the doorway was Isaac. I kept my gaze towards the floor because I was a little afraid to look up at him. I turned back to Scott.

"I'm sorry then, if I caused any trouble for you. If I had known from the beginning I could have made sure to stay at home 24/7" He cut me off from my ramblings and surprisingly gave me a hug. I haven't hugged him in years so it was kind of weird at first but I hugged him back missing the feeling.

"Don't be sorry. You had no idea, and who would've known that we'd ever be in this situation. Don't blame this on yourself ok?" I gave a nod and pulled back.

"Well I guess I should get home then, I promised my dad that I'd be home before dark so.." He nodded and smiled. I turned around to see Isaac still standing there.

"Can I walk you to the door?" I gave a small and silent nod before he let me walk out first and followed me down the stairs to the door. We stood at the door for a moment before I started to leave.

"Madison.." I stopped and slowly turned around as he came towards me.

"I-I'm so sorry about last night. Seeing you lying in the pool scared me to death and I know I scared you. But I'm really sorry you got caught in the middle of this."

"If they were after you, why did they use me?" He looked down to get his thoughts together then looked me in the eyes.

"Because they know how much I like you. And they knew that by doing something to you, it would trigger something in me. I guess you were the bait." Without being able to say another word he hugged me. I threw my arms around him and closed my eyes burying my head in his chest and enjoying the feeling. I knew I couldn't stay mad at him, it was just impossible. We both pulled back after a few minutes and he walked back to the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow? At school?" He spoke softly and almost too quiet for me to hear. I could tell he was still upset about last night so I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. As he looked at me I gave a nod and a small smile.

"Yes." And with that I started my walk home. My thoughts were a mess on the way back. What I saw wasn't a monster, it was a werewolf. They were both werewolves. And they saved my life. I walked in the door and grabbed a slice of pizza I saw my dad had left out for me. He must have gone to bed then since I know he starts work early tomorrow. I walked up to my room and lied down after finishing my pizza and just stared at the ceiling like I had this morning.

All these thoughts were making me tired, and after not having slept for over 24 hours I was on the verge of passing out. So without even slipping into my pajamas, I pulled the blankets over me and soon fell asleep.

_Falling...I was falling..Deeper and deeper. Its too dark, where is the bottom? When will it end? Just then a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me._

I shot up in my bed screaming with tears falling down my face. I checked the time and it was 4 in the morning. I shakily wiped my eyes then screamed again as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Isaac standing next to me looking concerned.

"Isaac? W-what are you doing here? How did you get into my room?" He easily pulled me onto his lap as he sat down on my bed and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I heard you screaming and wanted to make sure you were ok. I climbed through the window." I looked to my window and sure enough it was open. Just as I was about to ask how he heard me, he explained that as a werewolf your senses are more powerful so he was able to hear me. I nodded and hugged him as he shushed me telling me it was going to be ok._  
_

"Your lucky my dad leaves early in the mornings."

"What does he do anyways?" I laid my head on his chest as his arms tightened around me.

"He works at Construction sites so he has to be there super early." He nodded and slowly started to rock me back and forth.

"You should try and go back to sleep. It'll be another few hours before you actually have to get up." Does this mean he's leaving now?

"W-what about you?" He gave a soft chuckle and smiled.

"I'll stay until I know your asleep and safe. I will have to go back to Scott's though so I can get ready for school too when the time comes." I gave a small nod and closed my eyes as he rubbed small circles on my back to help me fall back asleep. After awhile I was finally able to fall asleep and I think he fell asleep with me. The next few hours went by peacefully and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N: aww how sweet :) but dont get too relaxed. More drama will come in the next chapter. Please review it would mean alot to me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Can't wait for tonights episode! So I'll be uploading another chapter after this to help pass the time until tonight :) **

As I grabbed my books from my locker I thought I'd kill time until Isaac got here by letting my thoughts take over for a bit.

_As always my alarm went off at 6. I rubbed my eyes sitting up and immediately looked next to me and around my room wondering if Isaac was still here. I looked to my window and sure enough it was closed again. The only way I could have known he was here and it wasn't part of my dreams were because he made a slight dent in my bed and the window wasn't fully closed. I wrapped my arms around myself for a moment before getting up and getting ready. _

The bell rung bringing me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Isaac walking towards me with a smile and I smiled back walking over to him and hugging him.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" I slightly blushed and pulled away after the hug.

"When did you leave last night?" He took my hand as we started walking to class.

"Not sure..I think around 5. Had to make sure you wouldn't wake from any other nightmares." I gave a small frown.

"I'm sorry..You must be tired" He shrugged as we got to class and sat next to each other.

"Not really. If I have to I can sleep during class" I laughed but soon my laugh turned into a nervous chuckle. The twins walked in.

Isaac followed my gaze and glared at them. They sat a few rows in front of us. I guess I must have looked worried because Isaac put his hand on mine to reassure me.

"Don't worry..They wont do anything, not at school anyways. Your safe ok? I wont let them hurt you again." I nodded and gave a smile. The rest of class felt almost awkward. Maybe it was because I knew the truth finally about all of them so I had different opinions about them now. My mind went straight to Carmen. I want to know how she died, and if the twins or the others Scott told me about were responsible for her death.

The next few classes I had either Scott, Stiles or Isaac sat near me just to make sure I was still ok. I told them as many times as I could that I was I fine but they still stuck around me. Hmm..Is this what its like to have friends again? To tell the truth it actually feels kind of nice. It kept me calm throughout the day. Which is what I would need if I was going to get through the whole day still sane.

Lunch finally came around and Isaac walked with me to the field. He called it "our spot" now. It brought a smile to my face because I had something now that I could share with someone I really liked. We sat there for awhile just enjoying each others company.

"I should go find Scott. See what were going to do about the twins." I started to get that worried look which always seemed to make him laugh or smile.

"Whats so funny?" I looked at him seriously as he kissed my forehead.

"Nothing, you just look pretty when you give me that worried look." Wow he sure knows how to make a girl blush. He gave another kiss on my cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I can. If you need anything or if anything happens just yell for either me or Scott ok? We'll hear you and come running alright?" I gave a nod and hugged him before he got up and ran to the cafeteria where Scott would be with Stiles. I sighed once he was gone and finished eating my lunch.

I checked my phone, which was pretty much destroyed now thanks to the twins, and decided I should start walking back since lunch was almost over. As I got up I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around and the twins were standing a few feet away from me. I stumbled back a bit in fear.

"Its good to see your still alive. Did you enjoy that swim the other night? We should do it again." They laughed and I remembered that Isaac told me to just call him and he'd hear me. It started as a whisper but eventually turned into a scream.

"I-Isaac...Isaac!" They took a step towards me and I took a step back. I looked around and no sign of Isaac anywhere. Where was he? I started to panic now walking away from them more. Wait, he said I could call Scott, he'll be able to hear me too.

"Scott! SCOTT!" The twins were right in front of me and one of them raised their fists. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst until I heard a few punches being thrown and I opened my eyes to see Scott standing in front of me with the twins on the ground. He turned around looked down at me and asked if I was ok.

"Yea I'm fine." He looked around confused.

"Where's Isaac?" I frowned worried even more.

"I-I don't know. I tried calling him but he never came. What if something is wrong?"

"Oh something is definitely wrong. They wouldn't attack someone in the open like that so it must mean.." I waited for him to answer but his eyes widened and I looked behind me to see a man with glasses and a walking stick heading towards us. He had another man walking next to him and he looked alot meaner and scarier.

"Hello Scott. Shouldn't you be in class?" I hadn't realized that the bell already rang. Everyone was in class now totally unaware of the situation that was happening.

"What do you want Deucalion." Scott's voice was demanding. I had never seem him like this before.

"Oh I just have some things to take care of. None of your concern." As I turned to Scott I realized he looked the same as when I first saw him at the pool. I was still getting used to it so it kind of made me nervous to see him like that.

"It is when you're trying to attack my friend." I looked at him letting a small smile appear on my face. Now it felt really great to have friends again.

"I'm just simply trying to give a message to your dear friend Derek."

"What do you want with Derek?" Pretty soon a woman walked over. She was dragging something behind her. As she got closer I realized it was Isaac. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Madison wait!" I ignored him and continued to run to him. Isaac was hurt, and it was probably my fault. He looked unconscious and as soon as I reached him a pair of hands grabbed me. It was the one Scott called Deucalion. I looked up at him and realized he was blind, but his eyes were somewhat red. He must be one of the Alpha's Scott was telling me about. I tried to jerk myself out of his grip but his was pretty strong and had a good grip on me. It reminded me of when I was at the pool and how one of the twins had a firm grip on me before he started drowning me. But this time there was no pool so what would happen?Scott tried to step forward but the man gave a warning waving his finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Scott. Another step or word and I break her." I looked up at the man scared then at Scott. He looked like he was helpless. I stood as still as I could and just stared at Isaac concerned. All I could see was his chest slowly rising and falling. He was still breathing, I guess that's all that matters right now. But with my attention towards Isaac I didn't realize what was going on around me.

"Just let her go. She-" Just then I felt a sharp pain shoot through my arm and I couldn't help but scream. I looked at my arm and felt crushed bones and the most pain I have ever felt. I let a tear fall as I started breathing heavily feeling dizzy from how bad the pain felt. Scott's eyes widened and I could tell he wanted to kick their asses and just tear them apart. I heard a groan and looked to see Isaac was starting to wake up. But soon the woman standing next to him gave him a whack on the head knocking him back out while scratching his cheek. She grinned at me and I turned away scared. I could already feel my arm starting to bruise and swell as he held it. I let a few more tears fall.

"I want you to give Derek a message for me." Scott's voice was tense and firm.

"What message." The man referred to what was happening as he began to explain.

"This message, that we mean business and we will go to great lengths to make sure the message is as clear as possible. I'm sure he'll understand just by telling him I was here. But it will be even more clear tonight I'm sure." What was tonight? Scott looked defeated now giving a small nod and said quietly,

"Please..Just let them go, I'll tell Derek everything you said.." Deucalion only laughed.

"Oh Scott don't you get it? She _was_ the message. But it seems like it wasn't very clear seeing as she's alive so we'll try again with a different tactic." He looked down at me and then Isaac who was still lying on the ground. I was starting to get very worried now.

"We'll be in touch Scott. Don't forget." He smiled then the bigger man picked me up covering my mouth with his hand while the other hand carried all my weight and I squirmed trying to get out of his grip. The woman was carrying Isaac over her shoulder. I muffled a scream but I doubt anyone would have been able to hear it. I watched as Scott became further and further out of sight.

What was tonight? What was going to happen to me this time? The pain in my arm was becoming too much and after a minute or so I blacked out.

**A/N: UH-OHS! Sneaky Deucalion. I am writing the next chapter as we speak. Thank you so much for the nice reviews it means alot to me :) Please keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another chapter for the day since you guys are so awesome. :)**

**Isaac's POV**

As I got to the halls I stopped. Something felt strange, in a bad kind of way. Then I heard it. Madison's voice, she was calling me. I quickly turned around to go run back out onto the field but suddenly I was stopped. Kali..

I drew my claws seeing she already had hers showing. We roared at each other and she came at me. I dodged a few punches but was then tossed into the wall hard and fell to the ground. As I was getting up she kicked me in the face, hard enough to knock me out. Ouch.

**Scott's POV**

I watched as they took both Madison and Isaac away. Shit this wasn't good. I have to go tell Derek and figure out what were going to do. I couldn't let Madison get hurt tonight. I wouldn't let Isaac get himself into that kind of trouble, plus if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. I ran to Derek's as fast as I could hoping we could make it in time and save them before the full moon rises. Lets just hope we aren't too late.

**Madison's POV**

When I woke up I still had a huge amount of pain in my arm but it was at least bearable now and I didn't feel like crying because of it anymore. I looked around while sitting up to try and figure out where I was. It seemed we were in some kind of cell. I looked around for Isaac and found him lying in the middle of the room. I crawled over to him and shook him hoping to wake him up.

"Isaac..Isaac wake up!" I kept shaking him until he started to move. He sat up slowly putting a hand to his head.

"Ow, that bitch. I really don't like her." As he looked up at me he was shocked.

"Madison? W-What are you doing here?" He looked around finally realizing what was happening and walked over to the gate that was keeping us locked in.

"No no no no no!" He punched the gates and tried to break them. I watched silently for a few moments before walking over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac..Hey calm down its ok." He walked away from me and slumped against the wall. I frowned and sat next to him.

"Hey..Whats wrong? Talk me to me whats going on.." I held his hand and drew soothing circles on his palm. He ran his other hand through his hair trying to think.

"T-This isn't ok..This is too dangerous. We have to get out of here. With how small it is in here and..and.." Was he claustrophobic? I didn't know anything about his past because I didn't really need to know, I didn't want to bring up any painful memories for him.

"And what Isaac? What else is there?" He looked at me and I could see how worried he was. It was starting to scare me. I have never seen him like this before.

"The full moon is tonight.." I didn't really understand why that was a problem but then I thought back to everything Scott told me. Something about how they fully turn on a full moon and all that. I moved my hand under his chin to make him look at me. I spoke comfortingly.

"Hey..Its going to be ok. You know why? Because we'll figure out a way to get out of this. Alright? We'll get through this together." I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled small at me nodding. I pulled out my phone and tried to text my dad telling him I was over at Scott's so he wouldn't worry about me. Wait, I still have my phone, I can call Scott! I quickly dialed his number and sat waiting for an answer as Isaac went back over to the gate to try and break free.

"Madison! Where are you guys?!" I spoke quietly so no one would hear me.

"Shh! I-I dont know where we are. But you need to hurry, Isaac is freaking out and I don't know what to do. The moon is rising and I don't want to be in here when its fully in the sky." I heard him sigh through the phone.

"Alright alright I'll try and get you out as soon as Ican. I'll find something of Isaac's and get his sent then track it to you guys." Just then I heard a growl and looked up towards Isaac. His eyes were glowing and his claws were out.

"S-Scott? Hurry! He's already turning and he's going crazy. Its too small in here for him he's freaking out!" I got up and backed away as he stepped towards me.

"Madison listen to me! Get him to calm down, talk to him.."

"Scott I'm trying! I-" He then tried to attack me and I was able to move out of the way. It was hard though because I was also cradling my broken arm. Scott was yelling through the phone.

"Madison? Madison whats going on?!" I dropped my phone as Isaac came at me again and I ended up falling to the floor. I crawled backwards until I was up against the wall.

"Isaac! Isaac calm down! Please!" I got up and did what I hoped would work, I pressed my lips against his. Wasn't exactly a very romantic first kiss but if it helped him then so be it. As I looked up at him, he just looked even angrier. It didn't work, and now he was backing me up into the wall. I shed a tear trying to think of how I could get him to stop.

"I-Isaac...Please.." Next thing I know I end up back on the floor. My chest felt wet, and sticky. I looked down and had a scratch starting from my neck down to stomach. I felt dizzy again. And tired, really tired. I blinked a few times as everything started to go blurry. I flinched when I heard the gate crash to the ground and saw a figure push away Isaac and growl at him. I don't really know what happened next. I think I saw Isaac coming running to me again but I wasn't sure, I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep. So I did.

After what seemed like forever I woke up again in a room that was unfamiliar to me. I was staring at a white wall. I looked around and realized I was in a hospital room. As I kept looking I saw a sleeping Isaac next to me. I also noticed my arm was in a cast which made me think back to what happened and I looked down at my chest under the hospital gown to see it bandaged up. I tried to sit up but it was too painful and inhaled sharply. I felt a pair of hands carefully help me sit up putting a pillow behind me for support. I looked up at Isaac, he looked beyond tired, and it also looked like he'd been crying.

"Madison.." His voice was so soft. I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back at him.

"I'm ok.." He shook his head.

"No. Your not..I-I did this to you..I hurt you and now your in the hospital and it's my fault. I-I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned in to my touch.

"Hey..Its not your fault. It was a full moon and I understand how you get uncomfortable in small spaces. If anything its the Alphas' fault. I dont want you blaming yourself." He only shook his head pulling away from me.

"It is my fault. If I hadn't asked you out then none of this would have happened."

"No none of this would have happened if I hadn't been so stupid and overheard you guys talking." He refused to listen to me.

"Listen Madison..I'm the one who hurt you. I feel terrible about it when Scott came and snapped me out of it. I was crying all night Maddy..All night because I was scared that I hurt you too bad. I-I don't want to do that again. I'll make sure I never hurt you again." He furiously wiped away a tear. I hadn't realized that I slept through an entire day.

"Isaac..What are you trying to say?" He stood up and looked at the floor.

"I'm saying I'm going to leave you alone. Stay away from you so you don't get hurt again. If I stay away, so will they and you won't be in danger." I let a few tears of my own fall now. Why was he saying this? Why wouldn't he just understand that this isn't his fault?

"N-no..please don't..that wont solve anything." I reached out for him but he only took a step back.

"Yes it will..It will keep you out of harms way."

"If you don't want to hurt me then don't leave..Isaac I'm begging you. Do you know how it is to finally feel like you fit in? To have friends again and not feel so alone?" He looked up at me and nodded.

"Yea..I do. And that's why I'm deciding this. Because it'll be more safe for you." He looked at the door and sighed.

"Your dads here. I need to go." I tried to protest and get him to stay but he just gave one last kiss to my forehead and walked out the door. My dad ran in and by then it was too late to control myself, I started to cry as he came over and hugged me. He had a few tears of his own and just held me rocking me back and forth. How could this be happening? Things were supposed to be getting better, not worse. We spent the next hour like this until I got tired and a nurse gave me some medicine to help me sleep without being in too much pain. But I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to. Not with everything that just happened. So I spent the rest of the night just staring at the white ceiling in front of me.

**A/N: Kind of a sad chapter but things will get better later on. Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. Better things to come though promise!**

"Maddy..are you sure about this? You know the nurse highly disagrees with this. Besides your still in bad shape"

"Yes dad I'm sure. Sprink break is coming up and I don't want to miss school, especially the midterm that's coming up." He was helping me pack some of my things as I slowly walked into the bathroom to change. I took off the gown and stared a moment at the long scratches I had. I really hope those don't leave a scar. I finished getting dressed and met up with my dad outside the room.

"Now remember if your in too much pain and you want to go home just call me and I'll come get you ok?" I nodded as we walked to the car and got in. It was a pretty silent drive.

"So what happened when I was brought in? Do you know?" His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he frowned.

"I don't know much. They called me saying that you were brought in with a broken arm and scratches. I don't even know who brought you in but they said you were attacked by some animal." I nodded and turned my head to the window knowing the truth behind what actually happened.

As we pulled up to the school I grabbed my backpack and made my way up the steps into the halls after saying bye to my dad and watching him drive away. I went to my locker as always. I only got a few stares from people but only because of the cast on my arm. I grabbed what I needed then went straight to class not wanting to have to deal with anybody. I let my head fall onto my desk as I waited for class to start and be over as soon as possible.

I tried my best to act like I didn't care when Scott or Isaac would glance at me. It was very hard though because of all the classes I had with them. But finally it was lunch time and I couldn't be happier. I decided it'd be best if I didn't go to the field this time so I thought for a moment wondering where I could eat lunch. Then again, I wasn't even all that hungry so I decided I'd just walk around school. Halfway, I bumped into a girl and tried my best to fight the pain in my chest. I looked up and it was Allison, the girl who dated Scott.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to bump into you. Hey, your Madison right?" I guess Scott told her about me.

"Yea, That's me." She smiled and I gave a small smile back. She seemed friendly enough so I put on my happy face.

"Where you going anywhere important?" I shook my head and shrugged.

"Just walking around really." She smiled again.

"How would you like to join me and my friend Lydia? I'm meeting with her right now in the cafeteria." Hmm..Maybe it'd be nice to hang out with some girls. Get my mind off of things.

"Uh sure, yea sounds fun" I followed her to the cafeteria and sat down with her and was introduced to Lydia. From what I have seen so far from her, she seems like the kind of person who likes to have attention. Too early to tell though, just an accusation from her being so preoccupied with her mirror and staring at herself. I looked around not really being in here before and of course my eyes had to land on the one person I've been trying to avoid all day, Isaac.

I guess I was staring too long because he finally looked up and saw me. He looked conflicted and pained but tried to play it off with a small smile and a wave. I only looked down and turned my attention back to the two girls I had just befriended.

"Madison, you ok?" I looked at Allison who clearly saw the sadness in my face and I nodded.

"Yea I'm fine. But I think I'm going to go now and start walking to class, its kind of far from here and I don't want to be late. Thanks for inviting me to have lunch with you guys." I stood up and grabbed my backpack. Lydia spoke.

"Will you be here again tomorrow? I kind of like you." She tilted her head watching me.

"Uhh, sure. Ok." And with that I left and walked down the halls. I was then greeted by Scott who ran after me down the hall.

"Madison! Wait up!" I sighed and stopped walking.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" I shrugged and looked down at my shoes. He sighed and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry Scott. But I really don't want to have this conversation right now. I just want to go to class and get this day to be over already." My voice went quiet. Every time I thought about what Isaac had said to me in the hospital and what happened made me tear up and I know I didn't want to cry in front of him so I took a deep breath and looked up at him. He nodded and hugged me before letting me go back to walking to class.

I'm glad Scott was so understanding, unlike someone else I know who will not be named at the moment. I'm sure he's gone through similar things will Allison though. I'm just glad he's trying to make an effort and make sure I'm ok. I made it to class right as the bell rang and took my usual seat in the back. I did my best to keep up with what was going on but too many thoughts were flooding my head making it hard to concentrate. So I finished school the best I could and just focused on waiting for my dad to get here and pick me up.

The ride home was silent again and when we got home I went straight to my room without answering a single question my dad asked. I fell onto my bed and just curled up. Stop it! Keep yourself together he isn't worth your tears or your pain. All I could do was lie there and feel hopeless. Thankfully spring break was coming up so I could have a few weeks to myself and forget about him, to forget about all of them.

I sat up and decided I should get started on my make-up work that will be due Friday along with the homework I have today. Please let this week end quickly and peacefully.

**A/N: Like I said not that great a chapter but hey we all have those days right? More chapters to come soon :) Please Review! This time I'll give shoutouts**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Shoutout to Trunksgirl1026! thanks so much for the great review it means alot :) Heres your new chapter!**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Gosh could the time go by any slower? I put my head on the desk waiting for the last few minutes of class to end. Why did this have to be the most difficult week ever? The bell rang but the teacher kept us a few minutes because she had an announcement.

"Alright class. I guess tomorrow the school will be having a giant staff meeting so today will be the last day before spring break and you have Friday off. So I hope you are all prepared for your midterms. Enjoy the rest of your day and your break." We then all filed out of class. No school tomorrow? Great! Well I guess I have one good thing to look forward to now.

As I was walking into chemistry, another person tried to walk in the same time as me. Isaac.. He stopped and let me go first. I nodded slightly and walked in going to my seat. I ignored the whole lecture Mr. Harris was giving and just drew shapes on my notebook. I couldn't take it anymore! I spoke as quietly as I could knowing he'd hear me. But I also risked Scott hearing me, but I didn't care. I couldn't keep this to myself.

"I-Isaac..Please..If I did something wrong, just tell me. Don't ignore me like I'm nothing. I know that feeling too well and I..I just can't take it anymore. You said you didn't want to hurt me. But I don't buy the part where you want to stay away. I just don't. But if its truly what you want, then fine. I'll stay as far away as you want, but don't think it'll keep me out of danger, I'm involved now. I always will be." Tears were now falling from my eyes and I knew he heard me because his shoulders slumped and he slightly turned his head. Scott had heard me too because he was looking at me. I started feeling sick so I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the classroom seeing everyone watch as I ran out.

"Nobody leaves. I mean it!" Mr. Harris scolded as he followed me out of the classroom. I was sitting on the floor against the lockers covering my face with my hands.

"Miss Cole..are you ok?" I quickly wiped my eyes and nodded.

"I-I'm fine." It was all I was able to say before more tears found their way down my cheek.

"Would you like me to call your father and have him pick you up?" I nodded before he helped me up and walked me to the office to call my dad. I waited for him at the office and when he got there he walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"You alright kiddo?" I gave a nod. I had stopped crying a few minutes before he got here which was good because I didn't need my dad to see me cry, he already saw that, he doesn't need to see it again.

"Yea I'm fine. Just having a nervous breakdown I guess." He nodded and wrapped an arm around me as we started walking.

"Alright well lets get you home and I'll make you a nice warm cup of Hot cocoa. That sound nice?" I nodded with a smile as we headed home.

**Isaac's POV**

Finally, it was lunch time. I was heading over to the cafeteria thinking about what Madison was saying in class before she ran out. God how I wanted to go after her. I was stopped by Scott, it looked like something was bothering him, actually he looked kind of pissed.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Well this wasn't going the way I thought it would.

"I don't know what your talking about" I tried to walk around him but he cut me off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's been three days Isaac. She's hurting and I know you still care a lot about her." I sighed starting to get frustrated.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tried to get past him but he just cut me off again.

"Well I do. Isaac, by doing what you did and ignoring her like this isn't making the situation any better. If anything your making it worse. Look I know you want to protect her but this isn't the way to do that." I let my head hit the lockers. Damn, he's right.

"Listen, if anything bad were to ever happen to Allison, if she ever got hurt. I wouldn't push her away hoping it'd be the best way for her to heal, I would bring her closer to me so I know that I would be able to protect her better and know that she's safe." I picked up my head and looked at him. I nodded, he was definitely right. I shouldn't be pushing her away, I should be keeping her safe and making sure she's ok. Wow what was I thinking? I'm such an idiot! I hope she'll forgive me.

"Alright, yea ok. So do you know where she is now?" I looked around hoping to find her but there was no sign of her.

"She went home, the office called her dad because I guess she was having a nervous breakdown or something so he came and picked her up." I did that. I caused her to run out of class and have a breakdown, because I hurt her. I was beyond an idiot, I was a jerk. I was like Jackson. But that was going to change. I'll fix it, I have too.

"Alright, do you think you could help me with something then?" He agreed and I spent the rest of lunch discussing with him what the plan was and how I was going to fix this. I was going to make things right between us. I'll do whatever it takes.

**Madison's POV**

I spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch with my dad drinking cocoa. I had a blanket wrapped around me because it was starting to get cold. We told jokes and laughed at each other as we watched TV. It was nice doing something like this with him again. Ever since my mom left us I thought he'd never be the same again, he always tried so hard to make my life good enough. And it was, I looked up to him because he acted like a dad and a mom. He gave me the greatest things in life I could have.

I started to get tired but didn't feel like going to my room just yet, plus I was having too much fun with my dad. Eventually I lied down and fell asleep on the couch. For once I was able to sleep the whole night and it felt good. I snuggled further into the couch and enjoyed the rest of my peaceful night.

**A/N: Will update again soon so please review and always keep a look out for new chapters :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So late last night I got the greatest idea ever for the story :D Can't wait to write it all out and post it for you guys to read.**

I woke up on the couch feeling pretty good. One of the best nights sleep I've gotten in awhile. I sat up rubbing my eyes and yawned looking around. Dad left a note for me on the table saying he was going out for a bit. Probably grocery shopping or something. I shrugged and checked my phone. It was almost twelve so I got up and made myself a bowl of cereal. Looking back at my phone I realized I had a message. It was from Scott.

_Can we talk? -S_

Why does he keep asking? I told him before, why do I have to keep telling him? I replied and went back to my cereal.

_I already told you no -M_

Few minutes later and he replied.

_Please? It's important -S_

I sighed frustrated and texted back telling him ok and I'll be there soon. I finished my cereal and changed out of the clothes I'd fallen asleep in. I wore a sweater and black jeans. Jeez my arm itched really bad, stupid cast, good thing it gets taken off soon. I wrote a note for my dad in case I was still gone by the time he came back. I grabbed my house keys and locked the door then made my way for Scott's house. I don't understand why he thinks this is so important, but hey, he cares and I'm just glad I still have one friend left.

As I walked up the steps to his house he opened the door. I guess he heard me coming. He smiled slightly and let me in.

"Thanks for coming Madison." He closed the door and stood there a moment.

"Yea sure, But what is all this about?" Right as I said that I looked up and Isaac was there sitting on the stairs. He just sat there looking at me for a moment then got up and walked down to us. I turned and glared at Scott.

"Are you kidding me!? This is what you wanted me over here for? Sorry Scott but if you brought me over here just to make me feel even worse then don't bother because your already there." I made my way for the door but he stood in front of it blocking the way out.

"Scott, move." He only shook his head.

"No Madison. You two need to talk, now. Just listen to him ok? Then if you still want to leave, I'll let you." I kept glaring then slowly relaxed and turned around to face Isaac who was looking down at me. I kept my gaze towards the floor.

"Madison...I'm sorry.." I looked up at him and tried to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. He continued,

"I never wanted to hurt you. I was so angry at myself because I couldn't control myself during the full moon and you got hurt because of me. So I thought that if I left you alone, you would stay safe. But it only made things worse, we're both hurting and I want to fix it. I want things to be good between us again." I wanted to smile, to walk up to him and hug him. But I was still mad at him and his words only brought a tear to my eye. I wiped it away.

"Then you never should have done what you did. A-After you left I couldn't stop crying Isaac. I felt crushed! I finally had something good in my life and then it leaves without fully explaining why. Then seeing you in class and in the halls. It hurt!" He looked down frowning.

"I know, it hurt for me too." I stared at him not sure what to think anymore. Do I forgive him? What do I do? Then in the middle of my thoughts I'm brought back to reality by him stepping towards me slowly. He walks until he is right in front of me and just watches me. He then moves a hand to my cheek and slowly leans down. My heart was probably beating so fast that it would jump right out of my chest. I closed my eyes and shortly after felt his lips meet mine.

Now this was much more romantic than the cell we were trapped in, plus he wasn't in werewolf mode which made it even better. After awhile he pulled away and just looked at me letting a small smile appear on his face. I smiled back and laid my head against his chest while I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly and hugged back. I hadn't realized that Scott was watching the whole time and when I turned to look at him he had this huge smile on his face and I laughed.

"Oh shut up Scott." Even though he didn't say anything I knew what he was thinking, he laughed back and came over to us and hugged us both.

"Oh don't you just love happy endings?" We all laughed at him and Isaac then started shoving him playfully and they went back and forth messing with each other laughing. I watched with a smile, they acted just like brothers. After awhile they calmed down and we all went upstairs to Scott's room. We spent the next few hours just laughing and having a good time until things started to get serious.

"So..You still don't know what the Alpha's want?" They looked at me a little calm and nodded.

"We know it has something to do with Derek but he won't tell us why. It's like he has some big secret that he's hiding from us." Scott got up and closed his door as I nodded. It still bugged me as to why they kept going after me. Isaac saw the look on my face and took my hand smiling reassuringly at me. I smiled back and went back to talking with Scott.

"Well it must be important if they keep coming after us. What should we do?" Scott thought for a moment until Isaac spoke up.

"Maybe we could take her to Derek. He might know something if he sees her, make things easier to figure out."

"Yea, that's a good idea. He'll know why all of this is happening. I'll tell Stiles to meet us there so we can also discuss the Darach situation." The what? I looked at them confused.

"What's a Darach?" They looked at me then at each other.

"That's right..you don't know about that.." Isaac rubbed the back of his neck looking to Scott for help. Neither of them knew what to say. Scott walked towards me and sat down.

"It's a person..Well at least we think it's a person. But there have been killings lately that haven't been caused by the Alpha's. But since they've been here people have been dissapearing and then end up dead the next day. No one knows what to make of it but we know it's something Supernatural." My eyes widened a bit and I looked at Isaac who only nodded. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts back together. So maybe that's what killed Carmen.

"Wow..that's pretty scary." They nodded and I forget that it was starting to get late. I checked my phone and sure enough it was almost Eight.

"I should get home." Isaac frowned.

"Please stay. I mean were going to Derek's tomorrow so you can join us." Scott nodded saying he didn't mind.

"Ok but what do I tell my dad? And I'm not exactly wearing pajamas at the moment."

"I'll have my mom call your dad, just say you fell asleep over here and we didn't want to wake you so were just keeping you here tonight." Scott went downstairs before I could agree and Isaac got up and offered his hand for me to take.

"Where are we going?" I got up taking his hand and followed him. He led me to his room. I forgot that he was staying here with them. It was nice of Scott though to give him a home.

"You can borrow my shorts for tonight." I blushed and hid my face and nodded as he handed me his lacrosse shorts. I went to the bathroom to put them on. They were kind of long and went down to my knees but that was ok. I was just sleeping in them. I took off my sweater remembering that I was wearing a tank top underneath as I left the bathroom and folded my clothes putting them on a nearby chair.

When I looked up, Isaac was staring at me. He looked scared. I looked down and realized that the scratches on my chest were still visible.

"Oh I'm sorry..I didn't realize they were still there." I quickly went to my clothes and grabbed my sweater. Just as I was about to put it on he stopped me shaking his head.

"I-Its fine..It just caught me by surprise." He gave an apologetic smile and I nodded. I went over to his bed and laid down with him next to me. I thought back to the night where I woke up from my nightmare and he stayed with me soothing me back to sleep. I smiled and turned my head to look at him. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around me. I closed my eyes and shortly after fell asleep. Things were finally turning around for me. Maybe my life wasn't all that boring after all.

**A/N: Ready for more Drama? I will have the next few chapters up soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: getting excited about whats to come? :) I will all give you a sneak peek at the next chapter by Pm'ing you the first paragraph of the next chapter. But in order for me to do that I want you to PM me with the name of Isaac's brother and the number of his Lacrosse jersey. PM ONLY :)**

Scott took his mom's car since she had today off from the hospital and was still sleeping. We got inside the car and he drove to my house so that I could change and grab extra clothes since I was spending another night with them. As we got to my house they walked inside with me and my dad was making his way down the stairs. He smiled.

"Hey kiddo, whats up?" I smiled back and hugged him.

"Not much just going to change then were going back out for a bit. I'll be right back guys!" I headed upstairs to my room so I could change and grab some other clothes. My dad followed me and closed the door behind him.

"Madison..I don't know if I want you going out with them today.." I came out of the bathroom dressed and confused.

"What do you mean? Whats wrong?" I knew they'd be able to hear us from downstairs so hopefully my dad wasn't about to insult them.

"Nothing is wrong with them its just. I don't think they are a good influence on you. I mean ever since you started hanging out with Scott again and that Lahey boy you've been coming home late, and even got hurt. I just don't want to think that something worse could happen." He referred to the cast still on my arm and I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Don't worry dad. If anything, they are the safest people I know. Trust me. The accident was just..Bad timing." I grabbed my bag and stuffed my clothes in it. He looked at it then back at me.

"You staying the night again or something?" I zipped up the bag and picked it up nodding.

"Yea, its just were going to be out late again and Miss McCall said she wouldn't mind if I crashed there again." He sighed and nodded.

"Just be safe..alright?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek before heading back downstairs. I gave the two an apologetic look as they headed out the door. I yelled bye to my dad before closing the door and going back to the car.

"Well that was awkward.." Isaac laughed as he opened the car door for me and let me get in first.

"Yea sorry about that. My dad can be..strange at times I guess." Scott started the car with a smile and started the drive to Derek's. It was a nice ride there, light conversation and laughter. After a few miles we had finally arrived.

"Were here." Scott turned off the car and we all got out. We saw Stiles' jeep a few feet away so we knew he was already here. The place almost looked like a warehouse. I put my hand in Isaac's just to feel more safe and comfortable and he happily held mine back. It was pretty dark inside. We saw Stiles talking to someone, well more like arguing, and realized that it was Derek. He looked muscular which I guess was good, I mean if your going to be some supernatural creature you might as well look good and be in shape.

"Yo Scotty! Just in time. We think we found something" Stiles waved us over and nodded to me in greeting. I waved and looked up at Derek who was staring at me.

"Who's she?" He stood up straight and crossed his arms, I stood behind Isaac slightly. He wrapped his arm around me and explained.

"This is Madison..The one we told you about" He nodded and turned back to Stiles and Scott. Stiles started explaining what he found.

"Alright, so far we have a total of six killings and each set of three have had something in common. We also know that they are sacrifices. What he haven't figured out yet is what the sacrifices are for. So me and Derek started researching the Mayans, stuff like that you know? See why they made the sacrifices. We couldn't find much but we discovered that they were made for the gods. You know like some kind of spiritual voodoo thing." I felt so confused as everyone else knew what he was saying. I tried my best to look like I understood.

"So the killings definitely mean something" Scott thought out loud while Stiles and Derek nodded. Isaac looked at the papers Stiles had splattered all over the desk.

"You know we still have other things to worry about." I looked at him knowing what he meant. The Alpha's.

"I know Isaac.." Derek walked over to the giant window in the room and stared out it. We all watched him.

"Just tell us what they want with you Derek. We can handle it. You always said it wasn't good to be keeping things from the pack and if they needed to be said then to say it."

"But I can't Scott! Not right now and that's why I kicked out Isaac! So I wouldn't have a pack to tell!" Isaac looked down with a straight face. I could tell that it bugged him.

"What is so wrong with opening up to friends?! Even if you don't think we are, were still a pack and you should be able to tell us what's bothering you and why they are here."

"And if I give in then there won't be a pack anymore! Don't you get it Scott!? Why do you think they keep mentioning me and targeting your friends because of me? Why would he try to message me? Think Scott!" I was startled by all of this. Scott's voice lowered as realization hit him.

"They want you to join them.." Isaac looked up surprised and stared at Derek who turned away from them and hung his head leaning against the window.

"Is that true Derek?" I was still terribly confused so I walked over to Stiles and whispered to him.

"Are you following any of this?" He shrugged and we both stood there watching everything unfold before our eyes.

"Yes Isaac..It's true. They want me to join their pack, become one of them."

"And if you don't?" Wait, was I seriously the one who spoke up and asked that? I immediately regretted it as Derek looked at me. But he wasn't angry.

"If I don't join their pack...Then they kill mine." I looked at Isaac and Scott worried. I went back to Isaac and hugged him not wanting to think of him being killed. He hugged me back tightly. Just then the door busted open and two people were thrown in. I looked up to see who threw them in and it was the man who carried me away with the other creepy man Deucalion and the woman. The twins soon followed them in.

"Cora! Boyd!" Scott, Isaac, and Derek ran to them and helped them up as Stiles and I backed up and looked at each other. The Alpha's walked in. Me and Stiles hid behind the spiral staircase in the room and watched silently. All of them went werewolf and Derek roared at all of them.

"Stop! I haven't decided yet I need more time!" Deucalion walked over to them and hit him sending him back towards the others.

"I gave you enough time Derek. Now decide where you stand." Derek stood up and growled before running towards them again. Isaac and Scott joined him and once Boyd and Cora came to they also helped in the fight. I watched as they went back and forth fighting each other. It was hard keeping up with everyone. I tried to get up and go over there but Stiles quickly grabbed me and shook his head.

"It's better if we stay out of it." I looked at him scared and he hugged me knowing how I felt. It pained me to watch them get hurt, but then I was pushed over the edge. The woman was kicking Isaac, beating him up pretty bad and sent him to the floor. Why wasn't he getting up?

"Isaac!" It was too late for Stiles to stop me, I was already running towards him. I helped him up the best I could and when I finally did I realized that all the Alpha's had stopped and were staring at me. Isaac and the others stood in front of me protectively.

"Deucalion...It's her." One of the twins spoke up as he backed away with the rest of the Alpha's.

"You leave her alone!" Isaac growled a warning but they still stood there staring at me. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"I guess since she's here it's a perfect time to explain then." he walked away from the door and over to the window Derek was at earlier.

"You see, we know all about the Darach situation Derek. That's why we had someone help us figure some things out. Your friend is right about the sacrifices but he's missing one major detail. There is an Eclipse coming Derek and we need you so that we are stronger when that day comes."

"Why would you need me for some silly Eclipse? We all know nothing happens on that day." He shifted nervously as we were all still surprised that they knew about the killings.

"Oh but this time something will happen. You see Lahey's little girlfriend.."

"What about her!" Derek interrupted angrily.

"She'll be the one to kill us all."

Wait..What?!

**A/N: :O Don't forget to PM me those answers if you want that Sneak peek for the next chapter.:) Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here we go! I can't express how much it means to me when you guys leave such nice reviews. they are the best I've ever gotten and it means so much to me! I love you all so if I can I will try and get two chapters up by the end of today just for you! :)**

Everyone just seemed to stare at Deucalion after hearing what he just said. We weren't sure if he was telling the truth or just planning some sort of trick and hoping we'd fall for it. I don't even know if I heard him correctly. Did he say _I_ was the one to kill them? I looked back to the Alpha's having not forgotten about them and they just stood there still having their eyes on me. But they made no motion or attempt showing that they were going to attack. They just let their leader talk as they stood there silently.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek finally spoke again. I looked over to the staircase to see if Stiles was still ok over there. He gave a silent nod as he continued to listen in. It almost looked like he was concentrating on their words, trying to piece them together. To try and understand what we weren't getting.

"That is the bit of information your little friend was missing. For us the Eclipse means nothing, but to the gods, it means something else. That is why we need you Derek, so we can be stronger to take out the threat and hope for survival." Deucalion picked up his stick and folded it up as he finished speaking. It almost pleased Derek to see Deucalion act like this. To hear slight fear in his voice as he spoke.

"Ok no offense, but how can a weak human like her be able to kill us?" Isaac glared at Derek for a second and held me against him not trusting the words coming out of Deucalion's mouth.

"Trust me Derek, we know more than you think we do." He started to walk back to his other pack members at the door who were already leaving. The woman offered her arm and he took it walking up the steps but stopped and turned one last time so he could say one last thing.

"You can't protect the girl forever Derek. The Eclipse is upon us. We will find a way to end her..before she ends us." They all left and everyone was left standing there confused and the silence between everyone was starting to get on my nerves. I was very scared now, I didn't know what to make of everything and it also started to give me a headache. Isaac made me sit down just to be sure I was ok and sat next to me. Stiles finally came out of hiding but he looked concerned. I watched him as well as everyone else.

"Stiles..Whats wrong?" Scott walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder as he zoned out for a moment. Everyone looked over to him.

"I know what he means..I know what's going to happen on the Eclipse." He mumbled as he turned and looked at me, I started to feel uncomfortable and hugged Isaac close to me as he brought me into his arms. Stiles then quickly walked over to the scattered files and found the few papers that he was looking for. Isaac stayed with me on the couch as everyone else crowded around him at the table as he explained.

"Remember when I said that the sacrifices were made to the gods back then? Well this is exactly what it is.." Everyone looked at him like they already knew that and he sighed frustrated and continued explaining.

"Ok back in the day sacrifices were made in prayer. They would kill innocent people as offerings to the gods so that their prayers could be answered."

"Give something to them, they give something back" Scott added as Stiles nodded.

"Exactly. But they were only small favors that were being asked from the gods you know like rain for their crops or fortune, stuff like that, so only a few people would need to be sacrificed when they wanted something. We've had a total of six killings and who knows if more will be made.."

"So then with all these killings for sacrifices..That means the one that's killing them..this Darach person.. is asking for something much more than something simple?" Stiles nodded and everyone slowly started to understand.

"Don't you get it?! We all know something Supernatural happens on Eclipse's..Haven't you seen the movies? If Deucalion says that the Eclipse will be the end of you guys, what do you think that means?! Don't you see the connection?!" Derek nodded slightly but didn't say anything because it looked like he didn't want to be right.

"Derek? What..what does it mean?" Scott looked between the two as everyone else listened still confused.

"Scott..It means these killings are made for something bigger. Much bigger...And with enough sacrifices, who knows if it might actually be able to happen if the legends are true"

"Oh my god Stiles just spit it out already!" Stiles sighed and looked at all of us.

"Ok ok.." He took a deep breath

"It means that whoever is sacrificing all these people, wants you guys dead... That's what the Darach wants from the gods. Death to all werewolves." I stared up at Isaac scared, he rubbed my back comfortingly glancing down at me and kissed my forehead before looking back at them asking his own question.

"But that still doesn't answer the question as to why they keep going after Madison." Stiles' face dropped. He knew more and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Think Isaac. Why did they mention her and the Eclipse at the same time..?" Everyone stood silent as realization hit in and they all looked at me. Even Isaac looked down at me shocked and scared.

"Wait..what does it mean I'm still confused!" I looked back at everyone pleading.

"Its you Madison...Your the last sacrifice.."

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that! Please Review I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

My mouth hung open as I stared at Stiles shocked. I quickly shook my head and fixed myself as I stood up and walked over to him.

"That has to be a lie. Why me?" Isaac stood next to me trying to calm me down.

"I don't know but it does seem right. I mean how many times have they tried to kill you now? And each time they show up, you just happen to be here." I glared at Stiles and started freaking out even more. I was still confused and didn't know what to do.

"It still doesn't make much sense though Stiles!"

"Hey, hey calm down. Its going to be ok we'll figure something out." Isaac put his hands on my shoulders to keep me still and looked down at me, his voice was soft and comforting. He wrapped me up in his arms and I couldn't help but let my fear take over. I shook in his arms but refused to cry. I didn't want to be seen as weak.

"We have to do something, we can't just let them do what they want." I buried my face into Isaac's chest as he spoke.

"You guys should go. Get her somewhere safe tonight. If we come up with anything that might help, we'll call you." Derek said in a tired tone as I heard him walk away. When I looked around Stiles was giving a small smile in my direction before turning back to all the papers while Boyd helped him and Cora followed Derek into another room. They looked alike so they must have been related. Scott came over to us agreeing with Derek and the three of us walked out of his place and to the car.

Isaac sat in the back with me to help keep me calm and Scott drove as fast as he could. He had a worried look on his face. I laid my head on Isaac's shoulder and fell asleep on the way back to Scott's house. They carried me in and put me on Isaac's bed before going downstairs to talk. I woke up half hour later to hear them talking. I quietly walked over to the stairs to listen in on what they were saying.

"It still doesn't make sense though. Why would she be the last one and what exactly does the Eclipse mean? And what if everything Stiles said was right? What do we do then?" Scott paced back and forth as Isaac just let his head hang as he sat on the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. Just as Scott turned to pace even more he looked up and saw me.

"Madison..your awake." I nodded slightly and made my way down to them as Isaac looked over to me and let me sit next to him on the couch. I glanced around the house and noticed that his mom wasn't here so she must have been working the night shift.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just kind of overheard and decided I'd join you guys." I put my hands in my lap and they said it was ok. They both looked at me a moment. Trying to see if I was still alright after everything that happened today.

"I'm fine" Scott went back to pacing and Isaac took my hand and held it.

"Alright, so the first three killings were virgins right? Then the next three were soldiers. It can't just end with you though there would have to be two others. And they would have to have something in common with you. We just have to find out who those two are." I thought for a moment about who it could be what anyone would have in common with me. Then it hit me. My eyes widened and I stood up. They looked at me concerned and they both walked over to me.

"Madison? Whats wrong what is it?" I barely heard them as my thoughts took over. No..No no no it can't be right. It just can't be. I looked up at the door and ran to it opening it and then ran out the door. All I could hear was them calling my name and running after me.

I started to tear up as I ran. My vision was getting blurry and before I knew it, the two boys caught up to me and stopped me. They looked at me worried but Isaac looked more scared then concerned. I let the tears fall and had trouble catching my breath. Scott's voice was soft as he spoke,

"Madison..What do you know..is it the other two people?" I nodded barely able to speak.

"M-My p-p-parents.." Isaac brought me to him and wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry. Scott even put an arm on my shoulder to help comfort me.

"I-I have to s-see my dad. I have to make sure he's o-k.." Isaac and Scott exchanged looks.

"That's probably not the best idea right now Maddy." I wasn't sure who said it because my crying was flooding my ears and I was buried too deep in Isaac's embrace to look.

"Look, come back to the house, then in the morning we'll go with you and check on your dad ok? Trust us, nothing bad is going to happen to them. I promise. We'll keep them, and you, safe." I nodded slightly and Isaac picked me up and let me cry in his arms as they walked back to the house. I had stopped crying by the time we got to the house and we all went upstairs. Isaac kept watching me before and after I got into my pajamas to make sure I was still doing alright.

Scott walked into the room to say goodnight to us and gave me a long hug and smiled slightly. I smiled back and he walked to his room closing the door. I crawled onto Isaac's bed and laid next to him. We just lied there for awhile and had a light conversation till we got tired enough. We had to whisper though so we wouldn't wake up Scott who was across the hall.

"Isaac?" He looked over to me.

"I'm sorry, if all of this is causing trouble for you. I never thought something like this would ever happen." He turned onto his side and brushed a hair back behind my hair.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault and I knew I'd be getting involved in this kind of drama since I first got the bite. So no need to blame yourself." I nodded slightly and laid my head on his chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head and rubbed my back to help me fall asleep. I wished all of this could just be a dream, that this wasn't actually happening. I slowly closed my eyes as my thoughts carried me off to sleep.

**A/N: Now for all the craziness to start. Not much else to say besides, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was a silent walk to my house but I was very eager to see my dad and see if he was ok or not. Scott had called Derek and Stiles before we left and informed them about what happened last night and told them who the next two sacrifices were. I was walking a little too fast and Isaac took my hand making me slow down. I looked up at him and he gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's ok."

"But what if he isn't? Isaac I can't lose my dad.." He only nodded and hugged me as we walked. Scott walked behind us letting us have our little moment. As we got to my house I ran up to the door and pulled out my house key to unlock the door and quickly walked inside.

"Dad? Dad?!" I looked around panicked. I was pretty sure he didn't have work today so he should be here. I was about to freak out more but then a tired voice sounded above me.

"Maddy? What is it?" I sighed in relief and ran up the stairs and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Hey kiddo welcome home. Everything ok?" I nodded and pulled back glad that he was still here.

"Y-Yea I'm great, just making sure you were alright." He looked confused still smiling.

"I was just upstairs taking a nap. Are _you_ ok? You seem a little on edge, did something happen?" I shook my head knowing that I shouldn't worry him about anything going on at the moment. Besides he doesn't even know about the whole Darach situation and he doesn't need to. He _especiall_y doesn't need to know about the werewolves either. I didn't want to involve him in all of the danger and risk something happening to him.

"I'm fine dad. Just missed you I guess." I tried to calm myself down knowing that everything was ok now and had no reason to worry anymore.

"Missed you too sweetie." He then made his way downstairs and greeted the two boys standing near the doorway. I followed him down and into the kitchen.

"You boys hungry? I make some pretty good pancakes, although Madison wouldn't know that because she never eats breakfast." I rolled my eyes with a smile and watched as Isaac and Scott looked at each other before shrugging and agreeing. I laughed at them, boys, they'll never turn down food. I sat on the counter eating the usually piece of toast while watching the others eat their pancakes. I couldn't help but smile when Isaac looked over at me, he went back to his food a moment after and was laughing with Scott. They must have been joking around about something. Dad kissed my head as he passed me and started to head back up to the stairs.

"Maddy if your going out again make sure your home by dinner alright? I'm making your favorite." I grinned and agreed before hopping off the counter and over to the boys who were still joking. Once they finished eating we decided it would be best to go back to Derek's and discuss everything that happened yesterday now that everyone has had a chance to relax and realize what's going on. So we headed back to Scott's so we could borrow his mom's car again. On the way there Isaac brought up a conversation I thought I'd never have to explain.

"So, where is your mom? I never see her.." Scott glanced at me through the rear view mirror knowing what I was about to say.

"Oh um...It's because my parents split up when I was a bit younger." he looked a little shocked then apologized for bringing it up.

"Jeez Madison I'm sorry. I guess it was stupid of me to ask."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. Not really a sore subject for me anymore." He looked at me kind of like he wanted me to explain further and I took a deep breath nodding.

"It was mostly marriage issues. After I turned ten my mom started going out a lot at night and wouldn't come home till early in the mornings. My dad suspected that she would go out and get drunk or something because she wasn't satisfied with what was happening at home." I gave a slight shrug as I continued.

"A few months later my dad had finally had enough of it so one night he followed my mom out leaving me with a babysitter. After an hour my parents came home storming in screaming at each other. My dad was in tears and my mom just looked angry. I hid in my room but peeked my head out the door so I could hear what they were arguing about. Turns out my mom was cheating on my dad. That was the reason she went out almost every night." He wrapped his arm around me. He surprised me again by asking another question.

"What happened after that?" His voice was low and calming.

"My mom packed her things and left. A week later they filled out the divorce papers and that was the last time I saw her. I only get phone calls from her every year just to say happy birthday. She's still with the guy she cheated on dad with, they have a family of their own now and I could care less." I shrugged again and told him it was no big deal as he kissed my cheek telling me he was sorry.

We finally got to Derek's and when we walked in we saw everyone was waiting for us so we quickly joined them at the table. Stiles had more papers scattered everywhere like last time. But this time it was all about strange disasters and accidents that have happened on the Eclipse's of past years. It was mostly about car crashes though and small accidents. It was still confusing for me but I was starting to get it after awhile.

"If this thing is for sure after her and her family then why don't we just hide her on the day of the Eclipse. Send her home and just protect the house. I mean it seems simple enough." Cora spoke up as she stood next to Derek. After asking yesterday, I learned that they were actually brother and sister. My suspicion was right and I gave a small triumphant smile before turning my attention back to everyone.

"You know as well as anyone that nothing is that simple. Especially when it comes to stuff like this. There will always be some kind of obstacle or problem." Derek explained as he started looking at some of the papers he was holding in his hand. I looked up to see Scott and Stiles over by the stairs having their own little conversation and just ignored it as I went back to looking at random papers.

"H-How do we even know that Deucalion is even telling the truth? What if this is just something he's tricking us into so he has the upper hand? It could all be part of one big plan. He could be the so called 'Darach' for all we know and is just playing us." They looked at me as I tried to make sense of it. Everyone seemed to think it over before Derek killed another thought of ours.

"No..Deucalion wouldn't go through so much trouble if it's just me he's after. And there was something different about him yesterday. I could almost sense fear in him. Like he was actually worried about the Eclipse."

"Well when is the Eclipse?" I kept searching through papers giving up on ideas.

"A few days." I looked up at him worried. A few days? That means that if all of this is true..I could be dead in a few days, along with everyone in here because of me being the "last sacrifice". I started to get nervous again and Isaac noticed it as he hugged me. I hugged back just as my phone started to ring. I walked away from everyone so I could have some privacy and looked down to see my dad calling.

"Hey dad, look I'll be home soon I j-" He cut me off in a panicked voice. Something was wrong.

"M-Madison..you need to get home now." I frowned confused.

"Dad what's wrong? Are you ok?" Everyone had turned to look at me, clearly hearing our conversation and the worry in my voice.

"I-I'm fine..b-but your mom.." My eyes widened a little bit as I realized that he was crying through the phone.

"What about mom..?" I didn't want to ask but I knew I'd find out whether I asked or not.

"Y-your mother's dead.."

**A/N: So I'm going to try and space out the days that I update because I'm going to need certain info from the show that I don't have yet so please be patient with me :) I will still update, just every few days instead of the next day. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please Review! :D**

I ran inside as fast as I could ignoring the cop cars and people starting to surround the house. I saw my dad in tears talking to Stiles' dad and another cop. Then I looked up to the stairs and there she was. My mom was tied up against the stairs, a wire tight around her neck and the side of her head bloody. I let out a scream and that's when the tears fell on their own. I had no control over them anymore and just as I was about to fall to the floor, Isaac came and hugged me tightly. I broke down and cried in his arms as he just stood there and hugged me. Scott stood next to Isaac wishing he could do something to help and ended up helping Isaac comfort me by rubbing my back to try and soothe me. Once dad was done talking to the cops he came over and took over for Isaac and hugged me as tight as he could and I hugged back crying into his chest.

"NO! H-How did this h-h-happen?!" I was barely able to speak as I continued to cry and scream in his arms.

"I don't know Madison.." He spoke softly as he rocked me back and forth while looking at Scott and Isaac just standing there and talking to the Sheriff. I could feel his breathing pick up and get faster and when I looked up at him I realized he was starting to look angry.

"Out..I want them out..Now." I looked at him confused as he let go of me and walked over to them. Did they do something wrong?

"I want you boys out of here. Now! My daughter stays home with me, now get out!" Scott and Isaac looked shocked for a moment but nodded when my dad yelled again. They understood how he must be feeling and they respected that. They gave me one last hug before walking out the door and leaving. My dad came back and started hugging me again. I buried my head in his chest as two medics covered up mom's body and carried her out of the house while a few others stayed in the house to clean up the blood.

"H-How about we go out for dinner instead..get out of the house and give the police a chance to clean things up." I shook my head wiping my eyes only for more tears to fall.

"I-I rather just go to my room. I-I'm not hungry.." He gave a silent nod and kissed the top of my head watching me run upstairs. I spent the next few minutes crying into my pillow until I heard a soft knock on my door. My dad peeked his head in.

"Just came to see if you wanted anything" I sat up wiping my eyes again.

"N-No I'm ok..thanks though.." He nodded.

"Don't worry Madison..They'll find the one who killed her, I just know it." I gave a small nod as he left closing the door. If only he knew that it wasn't really a person. That it was a monster giving her away as a sacrifice, and we were next. I brought my knees to my chest and just stared at the wall as I thought back to the days when my mom was still with us.

_It was Christmas Eve and I had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Santa to come and bring me my presents. I was 5 years old at the time. I remember hearing her soft footsteps as she came downstairs and I thought it was Santa. I called his name and heard my mom give a tiny laugh and pick me up in her arms._

_"Not yet, soon though sweetie." She carried me up to her and dad's room and put me in the middle and cuddled with me as I quickly fell back asleep. When I woke up I ran downstairs and was excited because of all the presents under the tree. Mom was making snowflake and Christmas tree shaped pancakes. It was one of the greatest Holidays we ever had._

_Now I was 8. I had just gotten the chicken pox and mom had walked into my room to see me crying._

_"Aw whats wrong sweetheart?" I sniffled as she brought me into her arms._

_"I'm itchy.." She smiled and rocked me in her arms._

_"Don't worry. It'll go away but you have to give it time ok?" I nodded as she smiled again getting an idea._

_"How would you like to go downstairs with me and make some chocolate chip cookies, we can even watch some movies while we wait." I nodded and skipped downstairs completely forgetting how itchy my body was. She always knew how to make me feel better._

_Now I'm 10. My parents had just payed the babysitter and I was up in my room coloring. All of a sudden I hear yelling and shouting. I peek out of my room to see my parents in their room. They were arguing. My mom was pulling out a suitcase and putting her clothes into it as she continued to yell at my dad. I was now standing in their doorway._

_"Mommy..? Where are we going?" She came over to me and picked me up fighting back tears that my father had already let loose._

_"Not us sweetie. Mommy is going away for awhile." I didn't understand, was it my fault? Did I do something wrong?_

_"W-When are you coming back?" That was when she let the tears fall and told me she didn't know. She handed me over to dad and grabbed her bag. She gave me a kiss on the head and made her way to the door. That was the last time I would see her._

I was brought out of my memories and thoughts when I heard the window open. I looked over to see Isaac climbing in. I helped him in closing the window behind him then watched him as he fixed himself.

"Hey..Just wanted to see how you were doing.." I bit my lip not wanting to cry again but it was so hard. I didn't want to believe that she was really gone again, and that this time it was forever. I shook my head and walked into his arms as he started hugging me. I let out all the tears I had left. I let out all the anger and pain I felt.

"Shh..its ok. Everything is going to be ok." I looked up at him and he placed a soft kiss on my lips then pulled me over to the bed and sat me in his lap as he rocked me back and forth as I continued to cry. Whoever this Darach person is, they are going to pay. I looked back up at him finally starting to calm down.

"I-I'm glad you came but..I don't want to risk you getting in trouble.." I looked back towards my closed door.

"Don't worry. I made sure he went to bed before I came up. He should be asleep by now." I nodded and went back to hugging him. My voice now became a whisper so I wouldn't risk my dad waking up and finding us like this.

"Thank you Isaac..For everything." He smiled and decided to lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I started to yawn.

"Don't worry Madison. We'll figure this out. We won't let anyone else get hurt." I hoped he was right and those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Please keep reviewing guys it really helps me get the urge to write :) plus it makes me feel good to see a new review every now and then. The best is yet to come so get ready!**

I rubbed my eyes sitting up and didn't feel surprised to see that Isaac wasn't here. I did see a note on my window though. I walked over and picked it up.

_Scott called. They think they found something, call you as soon as I can. -Isaac_

I smiled at the note and put it on my bed. After giving a quick stretch I remembered everything that happened yesterday. My smile was immediately gone and I looked at my door. I peeked out of it and looked at my dad's door. It was open and I didn't see him in it. It was weird because I knew that he didn't have work. I walked into his room to see if he left anything for me to let me know if he at least went out. I bit my lip worried hoping nothing bad was happening again. I slowly walked down the hall and to the stairs. I just stood there and stared at them for a moment before walking down the stairs not taking my eyes off the spot where my mom's dead body was not that long ago. When I finally made it down I walked into the kitchen, still no sign of dad. I really hoped he was alright and just at the store.

I poured myself a glass of juice and sat on the counter. I took a deep breath and checked my phone. No messages or missed calls. Wait, what's that sound? I looked around hearing what sounded like..chanting?

"Dad? You home?" I walked to the front door and saw nothing. Maybe it was his radio going off. I ran upstairs to check but there was nothing. Great, now I'm hearing things. How long before I go completely insane? I walked back down and sat on the couch putting my head in my hands. That's when I felt something soft and small touch my hand. I lifted my head to see a butterfly, or at least it looked like a butterfly but could really just be a moth, sitting on my hand. How did it even get in here? Did dad leave a window open or something? I shook my hand trying to get it off and it flew away.

I stood up hearing a noise coming from the back of the house. I went to the window and pulled away the curtains and there were more moving around and flying on the window. I took a startled step back and pulled out my. Luckily right as I pulled it out Isaac called and I quickly answered it.

"Isaac, very good timing, listen, something weird is happening and I think you need to get over here." I could hear his breathing through the phone, he sounded panicked.

"Madison, you need to get out of there, now! We figured it out. We know who the Darach is! Your in danger, I'm running as fast as I can to your house. Please just get out of there now!" Just as I was about to speak again I heard a crash upstairs. I pulled the phone away from my ear and slowly walked over to the stairs panicked. I heard could hear Isaac yelling in the phone asking what was going on and telling me to get out of the house. I ignored it and slowly started walking up the stairs.

"H-Hello..?" I knew it was dumb of me to say that but hey, I'm not that bright when it comes to these situations. I heard nothing but another crash. This time it sounded like it was coming from my room. I opened my door and the window was broken. I ran to my dad's room to see his window was also broken. What is going on?! I put the phone back to my ear as I started going back downstairs.

"Isaac something is happening and I'm getting really worried."

"Don't worry Maddy I'm almost there! Look you need to get out of the house it's not safe! Just please, go to Scott's house you'll be safer there!"

"Ok because I am seriously freak-" Just then I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head and I fell to the floor dropping my phone. I tried to keep my eyes open but I felt so dizzy and everything was a blur. All I heard was Isaac yelling through the phone while seeing a figure walk towards me right before I blacked out.

**A/N: Sorry if this was a short chapter. I am now starting to write the next chapter so stay updated because it will be an exciting one.**


	18. Chapter 18

I blinked a few times trying to fully wake up. Once again I was in a room I didn't recognize and my head hurt really bad. The room was dark so I couldn't see much. As I tried to sit up I had a bit of trouble. I could barely lift myself up, like something was restraining me. I finally looked closer as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and realized my hands were tied above me. I started to squirm and sure enough my feet were tied as well. I noticed I was also on a wooden table. What the hell is going on?!

I started freaking out and whimpered as I fought against the bindings. Suddenly I heard footsteps and stopped what I was doing. Someone was here, was it the one who knocked me out and brought me here? What do they want with me? I stayed as quiet as I could. Suddenly I heard a door open and I closed my eyes pretending to still be asleep, hoping that it would give me more time and they would leave. Luckily after a few minutes I heard the door close and I was by myself again. I then thought back to what happened before I was knocked out. Isaac!

I quickly moved around trying to see if I could feel my phone in my pocket. After not feeling anything I looked around and sure enough my phone was on another table. I let a tear fall as I started panicking again. What was I going to do? If I call for help then the person would definitely know I was awake and do something to me. I still didn't even know where I was! I tried my best to find anything that would give any clues. I looked at the giant door and tried to see what design it had. After a few minutes of struggling I finally realized it was the bank logo. I was in the bank that closed years ago.

The only light I got was from the sky, there was a hole in the ceiling and the sun was starting to set. But wait, the moon. It's so close to the sun. Shit! The Eclipse must be tonight! I started hearing noises again. It sounded like someone was shouting. It was a bit muffled at first but it started to get closer and I realized it was calling my name. It sounded like Isaac. He was here.

"Isaac!" I yelled as loud as I could not caring if anyone else heard me. Isaac was here and that was all that mattered to me at the moment. The door swung open and Isaac sighed with relief.

"Scott! In here!" Scott was with him? Well two is better than one so I could care less. He ran over to me but as soon as he got to me he was shot back. What happened? I tried to look over the table and right to the side of me was a black line. It looked like ash. I then looked on the other side and gasped seeing that the line surrounded me. Isaac got up as Scott came in.

"Mountain ash.." I looked at the two scared. What did that mean? Why can't they just cross it and help me? They saw the look on my face.

"We can't cross the line Madison..Mountain ash is like a barrier to protect against the supernatural." I let my head fall back onto the table and yelled in frustration as I squirmed around again trying to loosen the bonds that were keeping me in place. They watched me struggle and Isaac tried to cross the line again. Just like the first time, he fell to the floor and Scott helped him up. Wow this week really sucks!

"Just think of something else! Please I want out of here!" I shed a tear as I started to have a panic attack.

"Its ok Madison..calm down we'll get you out of there soon." I tried to take comfort in Scott's words but nothing was helping at this point. I looked back up at the sky and let my eyes go wide.

"S-Scott? Isaac..? Look..." They both looked up at the sky and grew wide eyed with me. The Eclipse was almost starting. The sun and the moon were just barely touching now. My thoughts scattered and didn't know what to do. My heart was beating too fast and I couldn't think straight anymore. Just then I heard Isaac yell. I looked over and there was a figure standing in front of him. As it moved away Isaac fell to the floor. He had a small knife in his stomach. Scott ran over to him as Isaac laid there in pain. He pulled out the knife shakily.

"I-I'm not healing.." He looked worried and lifted his shirt. He was starting to bleed and held his stomach as the pain got worse. Scott looked confused and picked up the knife, after looking at it carefully he then sniffed it. His voice was low and shocked.

"Wolfsbane...It's covered in wolfsbane.." He looked back at Isaac. I looked at the man just standing there staring at them. He slowly turned to me and let his hood fall off. That's when I went into major panic mode.

"D-Dad?!" Isaac and Scott looked up and were both at a loss for words.

"That's right sweetie..And to answer the question which I'm sure all of you are thinking. Yes, I'm the Darach." I lied there in shock and just stared at the man who was responsible for everything. He killed all those innocent people. And now he was going to kill me. A few more tears were shed.

"W-why? Innocent people dad! Why?!"

"Because they were part of the process. And now they will all pay!" He pointed at Scott and Isaac and I felt confused. Scott was still with Isaac who was know looking pale.

"I guess it's story time..You don't realize that the man your mother left me for was also a werewolf." I stared at him for a moment before he continued.

"She left me for the reason that people were getting hurt! She left me for a monster! So one day I teamed up with the Argents and I helped her take down the Hale family. But after learning that some survived I felt angered." Scott looked at us for that. My father knew the whole time. he knew about all of this.

"So I researched some things, along with our family history, and sure enough I knew that this would do the trick. You see our ancestors were apart of this these things and used strong magic and rituals. And now I'm going to do the same." So this is what the Alpha's were afraid of. Could it really be true? Could he really kill all werewolves?

"D-daddy please..don't!" I tried to move but my hands and feet were tied too tight. I was stuck and couldn't do anything to help myself. Tears were now falling from my eyes.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, the pain will be over soon." Scott quietly got up but right as he charged towards my father he was sent to the floor. I hadn't realized that my dad stepped into the circle of ash. He was protected now. Isaac looked even paler, he was dying. Scott screamed in frustration as he kept trying to get past the mountain ash but each attempt was a fail. My dad turned to the two on the floor and laughed at them.

"Your lives will soon end as well. Any last words?" They glared at him, watching him with hate. Isaac made eye contact with me and looked just as scared as I was. He looked back down at his stomach as the pain spread and he curled up on the floor yelling in pain before going quiet. Scott didn't know what to do, he looked like a child who was lost. I turned my attention back to my dad who now had a knife in his hands. I was now scared out of my mind. How could this be happening?! He looked at it for a moment then smiled down at me.

"Are you ready Maddy? The Eclipse just started and we shouldn't be wasting any more time." I looked up and sure enough the moon and sun were together creating a reddish circle of light.

"Please..Daddy don't do this..please.." It was hard trying to keep my voice stable and calm because of how much I was shaking.

"Don't you get it? Were making the world a safer place. Now no more talking, it's time dear. You and I are the last sacrifices. With our ancestors blood running in our veins and the prayers shouting in my heart, we can finally get what we want. Well, what I want anyways." I watched him as he brought the knife to his neck and cut himself, it wasn't too deep so it didn't kill him straight away but he stumbled a bit. He held onto the table to keep his balance and looked down at me. I turned my head towards Isaac and Scott. It was all blurry because of my tears but I could see them looking at me. I think Isaac had tears of his own because I heard sniffling. Scott had put a hand on his shoulder.

As I looked up, my dad was smiling and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He looked at the knife with his blood on it and gave a soft kiss to the top of my head. He then raised the knife. A few more tears were shed as he brought knife down.

That's when I shot up screaming covered in sweat and tears. Isaac was next to me within seconds trying to calm me down. Tears were falling and I was shaking pretty bad. Scott ran into the room but tripped and fell to the floor after getting through the door. When he got up he looked at me and sat on the bed. Even Scott's mom ran in. I felt so confused.

"Madison? Madison calm down what's wrong?" I looked around and saw that I was in Isaac's room, I was back in Scott's house. I looked down and I was in his lacrosse shorts and my tank top, I still had pinkish scratches on my chest from when we were locked up and he attacked me. I took deep breath's trying to calm down. W-was it all a dream? Was none of it real? They were all looking at me concerned because I hadn't said anything yet. I looked at Isaac then quickly threw my arms around him starting to cry again.

"Shh, hey whats wrong? Your ok." I pulled back and looked at everyone.

"I-I was going to die..The Darach..Everything.." They looked at me then at each other. Scott told his mom that he would take care of it and that she should just go back to bed. She gave me a hug before walking back to her room. Isaac and Scott hugged me as I explained everything to them from the dream.

"I swear it was real, like it was actually happening." I put my head in my hands as they continued to hug me.

"Your ok now, it was just a nightmare." Yea, a very _long_ nightmare. Thank god it was over though. Isaac kept his arms around me as Scott went back to his room for a moment. He came back with pillows and blankets.

"W-what are you doing?" I watched him set it all on the floor and fix it so he had a little bed.

"I'm spending the night in here with you guys. We shouldn't risk anything, especially with that dream you had. Plus it'll mean more protection and comfort."

He gave a smile and laid down on the floor covering up and going back to sleep. Isaac looked at me.

"You going to be ok?" I gave a slight nod unsure if I actually was or not. He kissed my cheek wiping away my tears and hugged me as we both laid back down on the bed. He kept his arms around me rubbing my back and I took in as much comfort from him as I could. My mind and thoughts were a mess. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breath's before falling back asleep.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! Major plot twist. So to help clear things up, chapter 12 up to this chapter was all just a dream. More chapters to come soon so please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Bandcamp started so I will try my best to update when I can! (yes I know, I'm a geek :P)**

The ride home was silent, and I was very anxious. Also a little scared. Everything was still vivid and fresh in my mind. I even had trouble figuring out if this morning was a dream or not. Isaac held my hand the whole way and my thoughts were a mess. I just hoped my dad was there. Scott and Isaac walked me up to the door when we got there and hugged me.

"Remember, if anything happens.."

"I will call, don't worry." I told him reassuringly as I put my bag on my shoulder. He nodded and said bye going back to the car leaving just me and Isaac.

"Are you sure your ok?" He looked at me worried.

"I'm fine, you need to go with Scott so you can go meet with the others. If I need something I will let you know, alright?" He leaned in and gave me a long and sweet kiss. We said our goodbyes and I watched as the two drove away. I turned the doorknob and walked in slowly.

"D-dad? You home?" I put my bag down on the couch and couldn't help but look at the stairs. The image of my dead mom from the dream flashed in my mind.

"Madison?" I looked over to the kitchen and saw my dad setting down a plate of food. He made pasta, my favorite. I smiled wide and ran over and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back. I kept in the tears knowing I'd concern him if I let him see me crying.

"Aw you didn't miss me that much did you?" He joked as we pulled away and he rubbed my arm. I laughed and brushed my hair back.

"Nah, just glad to be home." He nodded and started making his way back to the kitchen. I watched him closely just to make sure there wasn't anything off about him. I've seen the movies, one has a dream and the next day the same events happen. One could never be completely sure. When I decided everything was ok I smiled and followed him.

"Here you go kiddo, your favorite." He handed me a plate of pasta and I happily took it picking up my fork and moaned in delight as the yummy food went into my mouth. He laughed at me before eating himself.

"Mmm so good." He gave a quick thanks and the next few minutes went by great. We chatted and laughed the whole time. When I was done I placed my plate into the sink and hugged him once more after he set down his plate. I whispered hugging him tightly.

"I love you dad." He smiled and hugged me back the same.

"Love you too Maddy. Oh and the doctor called today, you should be able to get your cast off tomorrow." I smiled wide and gave him a kiss on the cheek cheering excitedly before making my way upstairs with my bag so I could throw my dirty clothes into my hamper. I sat on my bed and looked at my phone. I bit my lip for a moment. I scrolled through my contacts and hit the dial button for a certain number. I needed to hear her voice, I just had too. A voice answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" I took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"M-Mom? It's Madison."

"Hi Sweetie how are you? I'm surprised your calling, your birthday isn't until another few months." I gave a small laugh.

"Yea I know, I just uh..I just wanted to hear your voice." I could faintly hear noises in the background, it must have been her husband.

"Aww honey."

"I miss you mom." There were a few moments of silence and I thought I heard sniffling but wasn't sure.

"I miss you too Maddy." I smiled and we spent the next few hours talking and catching up. It really was great to hear her voice again. Before we hung up we arranged and day that we could try and meet up and see each other again. I put the phone down smiling. Both of my parents were alive, and one of them wasn't a freaky psycho killer. Everything was still normal. Well as normal as my life could still be. Looking at my phone again I saw a text from Isaac. It was sent a few minutes ago. I opened it to see what it said.

_Hey, you still up?- I_

I looked at my phone. It was already late and I peeked out of my room to see my dad walking into his. I yelled goodnight and he mumbled it back as he tiredly closed his door. I grinned and went back to my phone.

_Yea, what's up?-M_

_Not much, just on mother duty so I need something to keep me up-I _

I looked at the message confused. Mother duty?

_What are you talking about?-M_

_Long story short we know what the three next sacrifices are and Scott's mom might be one of them so were watching over her tonight. It's my turn to watch her while Scott tries to get a bit of sleep before he takes over again-I_

_Oh ok that makes sense. Well good luck-M_

_Thanks, I think I'll need it. I'm so tired!-I_

_Haha well make sure you get enough sleep before school-M_

It had been a half hour since I replied. I guess he fell asleep on me. I smiled and changed into my Pj's. I set my alarm then laid down. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, I was still super tired from the night before when I woke up from my nightmare. I had barely gotten sleep after that so hopefully tonight will be better.

**A/N: Again sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up. I will start the next one ASAP! What would you like to see in future chapters? Please review! Suggestions are always welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm finally back! Sorry for it being so long without an update. I also have a bit of writers block so I will try my best to keep updating. I am also open to suggestions so if you have any ideas let me know! :)**

The next few days went by with boredom. Isaac called me the morning after he fell asleep on me telling me to stay home as much as I could because things were starting to get more dangerous. I asked him what was happening but he wouldn't tell me. So I agreed and stayed home finding different ways to entertain myself. Dad took me yesterday to the doctors to see if I was ready to get my cast off yet. He agreed and set up an appointment for tomorrow. I can't wait, this thing has been so itchy!

Plus, being at home alot has given me and my dad more bonding time. We even played a board game. That hasn't happened in years! But it was great. The only thing that concerned me was that when break was over and school started again, Isaac was nowhere to be found. It worried me but he assured me through texts that he was ok. Scott wasn't even around so I spent my lunches with Allison and Lydia.

When the days were over Isaac would call and we'd laugh over the phone about how lame the teachers are and how I didn't want to work on homework. I gave a sigh as I started the bad part of the conversation.

"Issac? Where are you and why haven't you come back yet? I'm really worried.." I could hear him take a deep breath.

"Don't worry about me right now Maddy, I'm fine. Things have just gotten too intense and were just trying to keep everyone safe. I'll see you soon, promise." I bit my lip not knowing if I could trust any of the words he was saying.

"Alright, well I have to go. Talk again tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, send a pic once you get your cast off." I gave a laugh and agreed before we said our goodbyes and hung up. I tossed my phone onto my bed and just lied on the floor. If my life wasn't a mess before, it sure is now. I checked the time and decided to go downstairs and see if dinner was ready. The night was filled with light conversation and how excited I was about tomorrow. I finished dinner quickly and told him I was going to take a quick shower before heading to bed. He nodded and cleaned the table as I headed upstairs.

I wasn't sure why, but something about tomorrow was giving me worried thoughts. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I shrugged it off as I finished washing my hair. I changed into my Pj's and laid in bed waiting to get tired. Nothing was happening so I decided to play Angry Birds on my phone. A half hour of frustrated screen tapping and whispered cheering later I put my phone on the charger and finally fell asleep. My night was nightmare free, but I did have a few wonderful dreams about Isaac.

* * *

My alarm went off and I threw my hand out to try and shut it up. I sat up yawning and combed my fingers through my messy hair. Oh yea, I'm getting my cast off today, sweet! I went to my closet to find something decent to wear. I settled for a tank top and jeans. I got ready then headed downstairs to see my dad drinking a cup of coffee. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Ready?" I nodded and joined him pouring myself a glass of juice. The best thing about doctor appointments is that you get to skip most of school. But I knew I'd have to go around lunch for my last few classes. Dad grabbed his keys and his jacket before heading out the door to start the car. I went back to my room grabbing my phone and when I looked at my window something was taped to it. I smiled walking over to it. Isaac had a flower sitting on my window along with a note.

_Can't wait to see you- Love Isaac_

I smelled the flower and put it on my bed. What a dork. Shit! My dad's waiting for me in the car! I put my phone in my pocket and ran out the door jumping into the car. The ride to the hospital was silent.

"Nervous?" I looked over at my dad. He was watching me with a smile. I shook my head.

"Why should I be?" He shrugged and continued driving until we got there. As we walked in we were greeted by Scott's mom. She smiled and came over to hug me.

"Hey, how's the arm?" She hugged my dad and looked back at me.

"Great, it's getting taken off today so I'm happy." She congratulated me before being called by another nurse.

"Oops got to go, see you later sweetie!" I waved bye as she took off for a patients room. We were then greeted by another doctor. He gave a warming smile as he offered his hand to my father then to me. I shook it happily.

"Hi, your original doctor was out sick today so I'll be filling in for him if you don't mind." My dad shook his head and they started getting into a conversation. As I looked at the guys' name tag I read it slowly. It read_ Ennis. _As I looked back up at his face something in me stirred. I felt like I've seen him before and tried to think back. My eyes widened as I realized where he was from. He was one of the Alpha's, the one who took me and Isaac during school. I started to shake a little bit.

"Maddy? Hey you ok?" I looked at my dad who saw the scared look on my face. The "doctor" looked at me and smiled. I felt a shiver go down my spine when he did.

"Don't worry dear, it won't hurt a bit. I've taken off many casts in my life, it will be no problem." My dad patted me on the back and assured me just like the man did. He then walked us to an empty room and had us wait while he went to go get the supplies he needed. When he came back he brought prescription pills with him and handed them to me.

"You'll need to get your arm strength back and those will help with any pain you get." I nodded as I handed them to my dad. He then got the small saw and held my hand as he started to cut off the cast. I watched him carefully and still a bit scared as to what he might do to me or my dad. Once the cast was off he set it to the side and smiled.

"Congrats, your arm is cast free." My dad gave a smile as his hands searched his pockets.

"I'll be right back Madison I think I left my phone in the car, I'll take these with me." He shook the bottle of pills as he headed out the door. I reached for him and tried to protest but he was already gone. I glared up at the man who was innocently smiling down at me.

"What do you want? I swear if you hurt my dad I will-"

"You'll what, sick your weak little wolf on me? What could he do? He was barely able to defend himself the first time, second time he still didn't have a chance. What makes you think he could hurt me this time?" I scooted back a bit. He only laughed as a nurse came in with some water and handed it to me. I thanked her as I started to drink it, but as I set the cup down I realized the nurse looked familiar as well. Her and the man smiled at each other and I suddenly felt tired. I could hear what sounded like rain outside hitting the window. The man then picked me up as my eyes started to feel heavy and walked out of the room with the woman.

Everything was starting to get blurry and I could hear their muffled conversation. But I was only able to catch a few words like, "Won't get in the way this time" and "Perfect distraction for the others". The rest of the words were too hard to make out and I was then carried into a room. I could barely see the letters on the door, I tried to focus and gulped when I saw it read, "Morgue". I looked up at the man who still had me in his arms and all I could see was him smiling with red eyes as noises sounded behind me before I closed my heavy eyelids and everything went dark.

**A/N: There's chapter 20! Hope you liked it. I also need your guys' opinion on an idea I have. It would probably be just a bunch of different one-shots about Isaac and him being in certain situations if things had gone a different way in some of the season 3 episodes. Give me your thoughts and If I get enough positive thoughts then I'll do it. Since the last chapter I haven't had any reviews so please keep reviewing! I wont post the next chapter up till I have at least 25 reviews. Thanks guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Please keep the reviews coming its what helps me write and feel inspired. I still want your thoughts on my idea for my new story as well! :)**

**Isaac's POV**

Why wasn't she answering her phone? She should have been home by now, she didn't even text back when I asked how she felt with her cast off now. I looked down at my phone again. It had been over an hour. I went into Scott's room worried.

"Scott, I think we need to go and see Madison, she hasn't answered any of my messages and won't pick up when I try to call her. Something has to be wrong." He frowned a bit then shook his head trying to see the solution to the problem.

"She's probably just tired and went to bed early." I scoffed.

"Yea, right. I know her, she always stays up late." He then sighed and grabbed his jacket. I gave a thankful nod and we walked to the car. After driving to her house I saw that the car was still gone. I ran out of the car and over to the front door and knocked a couple of times. After no response I went around the back to Madison's window to see if I could see or hear anything. Nothing. I went back over to Scott freaking out.

"No one's home..Scott something is seriously wrong." He told me to calm down and pulled out his phone to call his mom putting it on speaker. She picked up on the third ring.

"Scott? Is everything ok? You know I can't answer my phone at work." We could hear doctors shouting in the back.

"Mom did you see Madison today by any chance when she went to get her cast taken off?"

"Yea why?" I sighed with relief. Everything was ok, for now.

"Did anything seem out of place while she was there?"

"Scott what's going on?" She asked eagerly through the phone, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Madison is gone, she never came home and their car is still gone. So we wanted to know if you saw or felt anything strange while she was there." It was silent for a few moments as she thought about it.

"Wait, Scott I don't think she never even left the hospital. I never saw her leave." Scott and I shared a nervous look then nodded knowing what this meant.

"Ok mom listen to me very carefully. If you see anyone that looks like they shouldn't be there, run. Hide somewhere or just go home. It isn't safe there right now. We'll be there as soon as we can." She agreed and gave a quick goodbye and a "be safe" before hanging up. We ran back to the car and Scott sped off towards the hospital. I couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened and hoping that Maddy was safe.

"I swear if they hurt her again I will-"

"It's ok Isaac. I'm sure she's safe. They're after us remember? If anything they'll just use her to threaten or mess with us. She'll be ok." I gave a nod and turned my attention back to the road. Please be ok Madison.

**Madison's POV**

Stupid Alpha's. I swear if I had some Supernatural ability I would totally kick their asses. My throat was dry and let out a cough as I tried to gather up everything that happened. What was that smell? Ew it smells like something's rotting. They were carrying me somewhere. My eyes opened and widened as I thought back to the sign I read. The Morgue. I slowly turned my head to the side and screamed as I saw a covered body laying next to me. I scooted away from it only to be greeted by another body. They put me with all the dead bodies. I was freaking out now and screamed as I pounded on the door, wishing to be let out. Tears started falling down my face as I continued to pound and scream.

How was no one able to hear me? I felt like I was having a panic attack now. I wanted out. I wanted to be in Isaac's arms where I know I'd be safe. Wait. Dad! He's probably freaking more than I am right now. He doesn't know what happened and where I am. I started pounding on the door again and screamed. I even turned so that I could kick the door. Why must these doors be so goddamn hard to open!

"Let me out! Please!" I let out one last scream before giving up and crying into the cold piece of metal I was laying on. Where was everyone? I continued to cry not hearing the door being opened. When I heard a soft voice calling my name my head shot up and I looked to see Isaac, Scott and Scott's mom watching us with worry. I quickly crawled out and into Isaac's arms. He held me tightly as I cried for a few minutes.

"Y-you found me..I thought I was never going to get out.." I mumbled into his chest as he rocked me back and forth. He kissed the top of my head.

"You had me so worried. I'm glad I found you." I looked over to Scott and his mom. They both gave me a smile saying they were glad I wasn't hurt. I wiped my eyes and looked at the three. After noticing the look on their faces I knew something was up.

"What's going on?" Isaac looked away from me so Scott explained.

"The alpha's are here. All of them. They have the hospital surrounded so we can't get out. Not without a fight." Melissa gave her son a worried look before speaking up.

"What does that mean?" Isaac brought me back into his arms.

"It means a fight is going to happen. And they are probably using us as bait so they can get Derek here." Wait, my dream. Was it for the same reason as that?

"This wouldn't have anything to do with them wanting Derek in their pack would it?" Isaac and Scott looked at me shocked.

"Y-yea..how'd you know that?"

"It was in the dream I had..Guess that part of it was real." I Shrugged slightly before hugging Isaac wishing I wasn't right about it. Scott's phone started to ring and told us it was Derek then left the room so they could talk. When he came back in he looked worried again.

"Derek knows, and he's on his way. He wouldn't listen to me. And something tells me this night isn't going to be good." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well at least were at the hospital so if anything bad does happen, we have help." I looked at Isaac as he said that. Was he trying to make a joke? If he was it was a bad one. Scott started talking to his mom telling her that no matter what happens to stay where she knows she's safe and if she can, to leave with a friend and get a ride home. She agreed and kissed her son on the cheek before being rushed back to work by another nurse.

We started to make our way for the entrance and stopped when we saw the woman and man from earlier that had taken me and put me in the morgue. Isaac understood as he saw me hide behind him. He let out a low growl while Scott put a hand on his shoulder telling him now wouldn't be a good idea to cause a scene. I agreed and held his hand as we watched them. Then out of nowhere they were knocked to the ground and Derek stood in front of them. Scott ran outside followed by Isaac. That's when everything started to go wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. All of the wolves had moved to the woods so they could fight properly without anyone seeing or getting in the way. I stood there and watched helplessly as punches got thrown back and forth. I wanted to help, to fight and beat those stupid alpha's. But I had just gotten my cast off and wouldn't want another one so I continued to watch from the sidelines wishing there was more I could do. It seemed to go on forever but after what had only been 10 minutes, Stiles had arrived. He ran over to me and was about to say something but kept quiet after looking to see the fighting. I gave him a worried look and all he could do was hug me telling me it would be ok. I tried to nod and reassure myself but a major part of me was saying that someone wasn't going to make it out of this alive. I was brought out of my thoughts when I hear a yell of pain. I look up to see Isaac and the guy, Ennis, beating each other badly.

I bit my lip. There has to be something I can do! I started to pace not caring anymore if I was drawing attention to myself. I looked over at them once more to see Derek winning his fight, but Scott and Isaac were struggling with theirs. I looked at Stiles to see him watching the fight with an intense look on his face.

"Stiles..Don't you have any kind of weapons? You know, like the Argents do?" He almost laughed before going back to the same look he had before.

"Yea right, all I have is a bat. I don't think that would hold up very well in a fight against Werewolves." Damn, he had a point.

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to help them!"

"NO!" Both of our heads snapped over to the fighting to see Isaac looking at me with worried eyes.

"You will not get involved, you hear me?! I _won't_ let you get hurt again, this is our fight, not yours!" Part of me wanted to run over to him there and now but he was right, they could handle this.

A gasp escaped my lips when Ennis came up behind him and brought his fists down on his back. Isaac stumbled forward quickly trying to get back into fighting mode. Scott made his way over to help Isaac and I looked to see the twins on the ground, they pretty much lost this fight. Scott was scratching Ennis every chance he got. And now the big werewolf was advancing on Scott and threw a punch at him. Scott flew backwards to the ground hitting a tree on the way. Isaac finally got up to see Ennis ready to give Scott the final blow. That's when time completely stopped. Isaac launched himself onto the Alpha and dug his claws into its back then repeatedly scratched whatever parts of him he could. The Alpha swayed a bit before grabbing Isaac by his neck and dragging him off his back, he squeezed his hands tightly. A tear threatened to fall from my eyes and as I made a step forward Stiles grabbed me and stopped me.

"Stop it! Your killing him!" It took all the strength I had not to run over there. Scott was watching in horror and the Alpha slowly turned to me giving me the most sadistic smile I had ever seen.

"No little one. This, is killing.." Then in that moment he slashed at Isaac's throat and buried his claws deep into his stomach. I cried out watching in fear as Isaac struggled to catch a breath while being set back on his feet. He looked at everyone as I realized that no one was fighting anymore, but watching what was happening. Then his eyes landed on me last. He gave me a weak smile as a tear fell down his cheek before collapsing to the ground. That's when the tears started to fall. I screamed out as I ran over to Isaac now able to fully see all the scratches and cuts he got from the fight. I was only a few feet away from him now and would have made it to him if a big pair of arms hadn't found their way around my waist keeping me from going any further.

"No! Let me go!" I struggled and looked up to see Derek was the one holding me back, I could see the pain on his face. He only shook his head as I continued to try and get out of his grip, to try and get to Isaac. My tears were making things a bit blurry but I could still see Scott huddled over Isaac, holding his body fighting back tears of his own. It looked like he wouldn't be moving any time soon. I heard Derek sigh.

"Stiles, take her. I need to get Scott." I heard Stiles mumble something and flinched when I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. I turn to look at Stiles who is watching Derek, then glances down at me. He knew what was to come next because he wrapped his arms tighter around me and hugged me the best he could. I broke down in his arms and cried the hardest I've ever cried before. My knees even got weak and we sunk to the ground, I was laying in Stiles' lap as he rocked me back and forth whispering comforting words. Suddenly we were back to our feet.

"We need to go.." I could tell it was Derek and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?! W-we can't just l-leave him here!" He then looked annoyed and picked me up carrying me away.

"I know that but for now we have too. We have to get you and everyone else out of here, the fight is over..We lost." I struggled in his arms but he had a firm grip on me. I continued to cry out and watch as Isaac's limp and lifeless body grew further and further away from us. After a few minutes we were back in front of the hospital and I saw my dad yelling at the nurses, including Scott's mom. I wiped away my tears and tried to get myself together so my dad wouldn't freak out too much. As we walked in he looked over at me and sighed with relief then came over to us.

"Thank god, I thought someone had taken you. Where did you go? I swear I was only gone a few minutes." He looked at me before his whole demeanor changed and he saw how scared I looked.

"Maddy? Sweetie whats wrong? What happened?" All I could do was stare at the ground and try to keep myself from crying. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"Madison!" I quickly looked up breaking away from my thoughts and taking a breath I didn't know I was holding to realize my dad was talking to me and trying to get my attention. I shook my head trying to get my voice back but Scott talked for me.

"Don't worry Mr. Cole, she's ok. Just...a little surprised I guess you could say." Dad nodded and I looked at Scott to see him talk to his mom in private, probably to explain what just happened. As he came back over he spoke to my dad again.

"Sir, uh I was wondering if Madison could stay at my house again. Me and my mom are having a little hangout at the house and we would like her to join me, my mom and Stiles." He thought about it for a moment before nodding, accepting the lie Scott had just told him.

"Seems fine with me but just don't forget tomorrow is Friday so you still have school." I managed a nod before he kissed my head and went back to talking with Scott's mom so he could sign a few papers. They guided me out to the cars and helped me get into Stiles' Jeep. The ride was silent as I just stared down at my hands replaying everything that happened in my head. I didn't even notice them carry me out of the car and into the house once we got there.

They were all talking in the living room as I walked up the stairs and found myself standing in Isaac's room. Everything was the way he left it. I slowly walked to his bed and traced my fingers along the sheets. That's when I lost it again. I lied down bringing his pillow to my face and cried into it. Luckily I was able to hold back a scream as I cried. Please just let this be a dream like last time! This can't be real, this can't be happening! I stayed that way for what seemed like hours until all I could do was just lie there.

* * *

I was now sitting on his bed leaning against the wall. I heard footsteps and slowly looked up to see Scott standing there with that same look he had once we left. He walked over and sat next to me.

"How you holding up?" He wrapped an arm around me for comfort. My voice was pretty dry from crying so it wasn't a surprise of how bad I sounded when I spoke after giving a small shrug.

"It doesn't feel like he's gone. H-he shouldn't be dead, it should be the stupid Alpha. It's my fault.." Tears started to fall again as he hugged me tightly and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on yourself. Even if you weren't there, things probably still would have gone the same. He still would have risked his life knowing the consequences." I wanted to say more but knew he wouldn't agree and give a longer speech so I kept my mouth shut and hugged him back the best I could.

"W-Where's Derek..?" I mumbled into his chest as Stiles walked into the room telling us Scott's mom called saying she would be home later. He hesitated a moment before answering.

"He went to go get Isaac's body..." I nodded not needing to know anything more. We went back to hugging in silence. That's how the rest of the night went. We laid there in Isaac's bed giving each other words of comfort. Even Stiles stayed and laid on the other side of me. It was a Maddy sandwich. But it was a sandwich of comfort and friends who were there for me and each other, and I couldn't have asked for more that night as we all fell asleep one by one.

**Scott's POV**

Madison had finally fallen asleep. Stiles was the first one to fall asleep and now I was slowly making my way. My eyes were finally starting to close but as soon as they did my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I sighed and mentally cussed. Who would be calling this late? I carefully removed my hand from Madison's waist and reached into my pocket for my phone. It was Derek. I answered as quietly as I could.

"Why are you calling so late? Everyone is finally asleep and I was just about get some sleep myself, plus I am still pretty beat up from the fight." I could hear the panic in Derek's voice which made me sit up quickly, but carefully.

"Scott..I-I need you to come down here..Near the hospital where the fight happened." I furrowed my brows in confusion. I thought he would have left that place by now.

"Derek what's wrong? Is it them? Are they back?" I felt movement and looked over to see Stiles taking my place by wrapping his arm around Madison which brought a small smile to my face.

"No they're gone, for now."

"Then what's so important that you had to call me this late?"

"It's Isaac.." My eyes widened and quickly checked on Madison and Stiles again to make sure they weren't waking up any time soon. I whisper yelled into the phone.

"What about him?"

"His body's gone."

**A/N: That is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you all enjoyed, please review! The next few chapters will have some different POV's so stay tuned! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile. Been busy but I promise I will try to update at least once a week. Enjoy and review! :)**

**Madison's POV**

I woke up to light shining through the window and Stiles' heavy breathing. I nudged him with my elbow trying to wake him up.

"Stiles..Stiles wake up.." still nothing..This time I decided to shove him off the bed and when I did he jumped up as soon as he hit the floor.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He yelled still sounding tired. I gave a small smile and got out of Isaac's bed. Looking around I realized Scott wasn't in the room. As I headed for the door I saw him walk down the hallway.

"Scott!" He quickly turned around to see me walking after him and he stood there waiting for me.

"Hey, How'd you sleep?" Something seemed off with his question..I think he's hiding something but I went along with it anyway.

"Not that great..." He hugged me then fixed the jacket he was wearing. He also had his helmet with him.

"Where you going?" He glanced down to his helmet and back at me. I could tell he was trying to come up with a lie by the way he was fidgeting with his riding gloves.

"I uhh..I was just going to head over to the school early. Do some studying and get my mind off of some things.." I shook my head and blocked his path from the stairs.

"Don't you dare lie to me..Not now, not after what happened last night." He sighed and looked down guiltily.

"Scott just look at me and tell me" When he did he looked sad and pained and it was starting to worry me.

"Derek called last night.." I tried not to act surprised but it was hard. This was about Isaac, it had to be.

"And..?" That's when he hesitated. After a few moments of him planning what to say he finally spoke.

"H-He...It was about when he went back for Isaac..I don't even know how it could have happened but-"

"Spit it out Scott..What happened!"

"Isaac's body is missing" I took a step back wondering if I heard him clearly. His body was..missing? How?

"M-maybe someone found him and called the police.." I tried to make sense of the situation but he only shook his head.

"Derek said there were no other scents around besides ours" Well what the hell does this mean?! He must have known what I was thinking because he then answered,

"Yea..It means he could still be alive.." I refused to start crying again. I nodded and followed him downstairs.

"Is that where your going then? To help Derek?" He nodded as he made himself a piece of toast. Stiles finally made his way downstairs asking what was going on. Scott told him the same thing he told me taking a bite of his toast.

"I'm coming with you then." He only shook his head.

"No Madison, the Alpha's could still be out there. Besides, you still have school."

"Yea and so do you! If you get to skip then why can't I?! You can't get expect me to go to school knowing that Isaac could still be alive!" Stiles came over and tried to calm me down, making me take deep breaths.

"Its just too risky ok? Besides you won't be alone, Stiles will be with you." I looked over to Stiles who had a grin on his face agreeing with Scott.

"Yea see? You'll have me." I groaned frustrated and went upstairs to get ready. I couldn't stop thinking about the chances of Isaac being alive. Please let Scott be able to find him, I need him here, I need him back. When I made my way back downstairs with my backpack, Scott was getting ready to leave and Stiles was looking for his car keys.

"I promise Maddy..If I find _anything_, anything at all I will call okay?" I gave a nod and hugged him.

"Just find him ok? Bring him home." He promised before walking out the door and leaving on his bike. I turned to see Stiles grabbing his keys from under the couch and grabbing his bag. He asked if I was ready and I nodded as we headed to his Jeep. Hopefully this day goes by fast so it can be done and over with.

* * *

Finally school was over. Now I just needed the rest of the day to be over. Scott hadn't called all day and it was worrying me. Me and Stiles were heading towards the entrance of the school when two figures caught my eye. The twins.

Anger suddenly took over me and I made my way towards them. Stiles didn't notice until I was right in front of them. I shoved them against the lockers and they looked at me with a smirk.

"How could you!" I yelled at them and pounded my fist against their chests'. Luckily no one was in the halls. All they did was laugh at me so I hit them again.

"I loved him!" Tears were forming in my eyes and their smiles slowly fell. Stiles stood there shocked and tried to pull me away but I shook him off of me staying where I was.

"Do you even realize or care what you did? You killed an innocent person!" I knew I was getting to them because now they started to look uncomfortable. Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Why? I want to know..." They looked at each other before one started to speak.

"We were following orders-" I cut him off quickly.

"Bullshit! You know that isn't true! you people are...are disgusting!" Now they just looked shocked because I was yelling and crying at them.

"Deucalion has made you his puppets! He's pulling the strings making you do his killing for him! Do you even realize what your doing?!" I furiously wiped away my tears letting more fall.

"How would you feel if the one person you loved was suddenly taken from you!How would you feel if Danny, or Lydia was killed right in front of you and you couldn't do a thing! Aiden, how would you feel if Ethan's throat was ripped out right in front of you and you just stood there helpless not able to do a damn thing because they were _just orders_. How would you feel then?!" Both were at a loss for words and I knew I had them now. My tears had finally stopped. That's when I remembered something.

"What ever happened to the two little boys I once met at the park..?" They gave a confused look mixed with the shocked look they still had.

"Remember? 10 years ago. Two little twin boys, one was crying? Then a little girl came over asking what happened. The brother had told her that his brother had stepped on a bug and felt bad? So the little girl suggested they bury it to make the boy feel better. What happened to that person! I want those people back. Not the brainwashed soul-less people standing in front of me now.." And with that I left the twins with their guilt, shock-ridden faces and left school with Stiles. I had to admit, yelling at them made me feel a bit better.

"What was that? I mean where did that even come from?" I gave a guilty shrug.

"I had to let out my anger somehow and they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And that last part was something I had remembered on the spot. Can't believe I had known them once." Stiles agreed and we made our way back to Scott's. No one was home and I was beyond tired so I made my way to Isaac's room and decided to take a nap. I hope they find something soon.

**Lydia's POV**

Thank god school was over. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I was waiting for Allison by my locker touching up my make-up. After I decided I looked good enough I closed it just in time to see Allison walking over. We then proceeded to walk to my car.

"Any plans for tonight?" She started to go on a boring rant about homework and something about Scott but I could care less so I nodded and pretended to listen as we got in my car and I drove us to her house.

"As exciting as that sounds, I'd clear your schedule. Were going to the movies tonight." She smiled and finally agreed after I talked her into it. When getting to her house we dumped our bags in her room and started to get ready looking through the many decent outfits she owned. I should really take this girl shopping soon. After finding something she looked good in we hit the road and headed for the movies. We had a light conversation on the way. Halfway to the movies I felt different. It was almost like a pull at first but ignored it and shrugged it off focusing on the road. When we got there I turned off the car and turned to Allison who looked confused.

"What?" I asked her as she looked back at me.

"I thought we were going to the movies?" Was she seriously playing this game with me?

"We are" I said thinking she's lost it and become delusional.

"Then why did you drive us to the woods?" I turned my head to look out the window and sure enough we were parked in front of thousands of trees leading into the woods. I took in a quick breath realizing what was going on.

"Lydia..Lydia?" I turned my attention back to her and she caught my startled look.

"It's happening again isn't it?" I gave a small nod as we both got out of the car. Allison pulled out her phone as she followed me.

"What are you doing?" She looked up long enough to answer.

"I'm going to call Scott.." I shook my head.

"We don't even know if its for the reason we both think it is"

"But what if it is Lydia? They should know" She went back to her phone as I got that strange feeling again and decided to let it guide me to where it needed me to go. I heard Allison's voice call for me as she realized I was missing. It didn't take long for her to find me and was now following next to me.

"Where are we going?" I shrugged and kept walking, worry taking over my features. We walked until a burned down house came into view. It was Derek's old house. We shared a look and as I turned back to the house I noticed a figure laying on the stairs. Allison followed my gaze and put a hand to her mouth. She stayed quiet as I slowly made my way towards it. She tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. As I got closer I could see it was a boy, he looked hurt and was laying on his stomach. I slowly reached out a shaky hand and turned the body over. I gasped and as I stumbled backwards falling on my butt I did the one thing I was known to do best.

Scream.

**Scott's POV**

We had been searching for hours and we still couldn't find anything. I gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against a tree running a hand over my face.

"Derek this is hopeless! We'll never find him!" He glared at me not wanting to agree. He kept sticking his nose in the air trying to pick up a scent.

"I won't give up. With how bad his injuries are he could't have gotten far."

"But what if he's already-"

"Don't..Don't say it!" I sighed and decided to take a break and call Stiles. He answered on the third ring.

"Scott! Hey you find anything yet?"

"No not yet..How's Madison doing?" I heard him laugh and it made me confused.

"I guess she's doing alright."

"What do you mean?"

"She totally flipped out on the twins, you should have seen their faces. They looked pretty shocked."

"Well what happened?" He said he was walking to another room since Maddy was asleep and when I heard a door close he started to speak again.

"Well she was mopey all day then as we were leaving she saw the twins and just started yelling at them. And the crazy thing is they didn't even do anything, they just stood there and let her yell at them. And check this out, they even knew each other when they were little!"

"Really? Wow I bet that must have been an awkward conversation."

"Oh it was, trust me." I gave a short laugh and looked over to Derek, he was listening in.

"I should get back to looking." I could hear him sigh through the phone.

"I hope you find him, for Madison's sake." I nodded even though he wouldn't have been able to see it.

"Yea me too.." I said goodbye and watched Derek as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Derek..?" He was looking at something. When I got over to him I saw what he was looking at. It was a design carved into a tree, it also had dried blood on it. It smelled like Isaac! As I looked closer at the design it surprised me. The carving was two separate markings. The first was two circles, one inside the other. Wait, it looked like my tattoo. I looked down at my arm then back at the tree. Inside the inner circle was the tattoo Derek had on his back. What did it mean?

"What is this?" I ran my fingers over the two designs and looked at Derek.

"It's a signal...Isaac definitely drew this"

"Why?" He turned to look at me.

"Its the first I've seen this but I've heard that sometimes in pack's, when one is injured and separated from the others, it leaves a signal, a carving so the pack knows it's member is still alive but in need of help." I nodded letting him continue.

"But since anyone could leave marks they would cover the carving in their own blood so the pack knew the signal was real." Isaac was alive! I knew he wasn't dead! I let a small smile show on my face. But I was still confused about one thing.

"So if this is a signal, then why did he put two markings? Why not just use yours?" I traced over the design with my hand again.

"You sure are clueless aren't you Scott?" I looked over at him.

"Think about it, you've helped him the most. Took care of him when I couldn't. He's starting to join your pack, but still isn't sure where his loyalties lie so he used both, to signal both his Alpha's." My pack? Both Alpha's?

"But Derek, I'm not even an Alpha. I know Deaton said that I could be a True Alpha but I'm nowhere near that yet." He only shrugged and started walking. I gave the tree one last sniff and used it to help Derek find Scott.

"So he's really-" My sentence was cut off when we heard a scream rip through the air. It was so loud and terrifying I had to put my hands over my ears to try and drown it out. Wait, I knew that scream! I looked over at Derek and he gave the same look I was wearing, but his was more confused.

"Was that..?" I nodded slowly looking in the direction the scream came from.

"Lydia.."

**A/N: There you go! :) What do you think will happen next? Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Scott's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Derek was a few feet ahead of me and it was hard keeping up with him. He was alot faster than me and it didn't help that there were trees almost everywhere. I dodged another, almost tripping in the process. After a few minutes Derek's house finally came into view. Derek was standing completely still taking in the sight in front of him. I followed my gaze and gasped. Sitting on the ground was a freaked out Lydia and Allison at her side comforting her. I ran over to them.

"Hey are you guys ok? We heard a scream.." All Lydia could do was shake her head and continue to hold onto Allison. I looked to Allison and raised my eyebrows hoping she'd give a better answer.

"Were ok..She's just a little freaked out." I nodded and started to get up but she stopped me.

"Scott wait.." I looked down at her and watched confused as she gave me a sympathetic look before turning her gaze somewhere else. I turned around to see what she was looking at and there he was. Isaac.

I ran over to him as fast as I could sliding to a stop at the stairs and flipped him onto his back as gently as I could without hurting him. Derek was by my side within seconds and he looked worried. He reached out a hand but pulled it back. The look on his face scared me, he looked like he was worried he would break him if he gave the slightest touch to Isaac's skin. I listened closely for a heartbeat. I gave a sigh of relief when I heard it, but it was faint and very slow.

"Isaac..Isaac wake up.." I gave him a slight shake. The only movement we got from him was his head falling to the side. I looked at Derek concerned not sure what to do. He thought a moment then let his red eyes show before giving a loud growl and calling Isaac's name.

His body gave a slight jolt as he became conscious. His eyes barely open and his breathing very shallow. His eyes moved around almost as if he was trying to see and couldn't. His blood was dried up a bit but most of it had started to turn black. I looked at Derek and he saw it too.

"We need to get him to a hospital, he needs help. Especially since he isn't healing right now from how weak he is.." Derek only shook his head.

"No..They'll ask too many questions and with an injury like this they'd think he should be dead and wonder how he's still alive."

"Well who else is going to help him? Deaton left to go find us help..There aren't many other choices besides..wait.." He nodded and carefully picked up Isaac's limp body who was now unconscious again.

"That's right. Your mom.." He started walking towards my house.

"Derek you can't be serious. I promised I'd try to keep her out of this stuff as much as possible!" I followed after him quickly.

"She's his only hope Scott. Unless you want him to die I suggest you call your mom and have her meet us at your house.." I groaned in frustration and ran over to a lone tree to call my mom. As it rang I watched Allison offer to take them in Lydia's car. I heard a voice shortly after.

"Scott I get off work in a half hour what's up?" I bit my lip and started to pace.

"Sorry to call you like this mom, I know I said I'd try to keep you out of this..."

"Scott what's wrong? Did something else happen?" I sighed and nodded even though I knew she wouldn't see it.

"We found Isaac..But he's in really bad shape and Derek doesn't want to take him to the hospital..He thinks it'll bring up too many questions.." I heard her talk to a fellow nurse on the phone and heard keys jingling.

"I talked them into letting me go now..I'll be home as soon as I can, just put him in his room and grab the first aid kit so its ready to go when I get there." I gave a quick thanks and an "I love you" before hanging up and running to the car with everyone in it ready to go.

Allison tried to drive as fast as she could while not breaking any laws. Derek was holding onto Isaac trying to keep him from moving around too much and Lydia was in the front seat still having a mental breakdown. But she was more calm. I texted Stiles telling him to be ready at my house with the first aid kit.

_Wait, you found him?!-Stiles_

_Yes! Were almost there so hurry!-Scott_

Once we got there I could see Stiles standing at the door ready to go. He looked just like everyone else. Worried.

**Madison's POV**

I woke up to the door being thrown open and shouting. I rubbed my eyes sitting up trying to distinguish who the voices belonged too. Wait, that sounded like Scott and Derek. And Allison? What was she doing here? I didn't have time to care enough because I ran out of the room and down the stairs to see Scott and Allison talking while Stiles was hugging a scared Lydia. When I looked at Derek I gasped, it wasn't because of him though. It was because of who he was carrying in his arms. It was Isaac. They found Isaac.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I took a shaky step towards him. He looked so broken, so fragile. I tried not to look at the blood on his body but it was hard not too. Scott blocked him from my sight and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back tightly.

"Y-you found him.." All he could do was nod. He spoke softly.

"He's hurt real bad though. My mom should be home soon to help him, but we need to take him to his room right now and get him comfortable." I nodded mutely and watched as the carried him up the stairs. I followed behind them all and watched from the door as they stood around his bed and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. That's when the door opened and closed quickly.

"Scott?! Scott I'm home!" Melissa couldn't have gotten here sooner.

"Up here like you said mom!" A minute after she was in the room and at Isaac's side. She checked over him and carefully pulled off his shirt. I looked away from the horrid sight of his bloody stomach and neck. Stiles stood next to me and held my hand for support. She grabbed bandages and a wet cloth and started to clean his wounds. I watched as Isaac took a startled breath when the cold cloth came into contact with his skin. His head fell from one side to the other then started to cough causing his neck to bleed again.

He started to cough again but this time it sounded like he was choking on something. I looked at Derek worried and all he did was walk into the bathroom talking over his shoulder.

"Put him on his side.." Scott looked at his mother confused as Derek came back out with a trash can.

"Now!" Derek put the trash can in front of him right as Scott and his mom carefully turned Isaac onto his side. Right as they did Isaac puked black blood into the trash can and took deep shaky breaths.

"How did you know?" Scott had asked the question and put the trash can to the side.

"Because his body is trying to heal mentally, but physically he cant. So his body is trying to start up that process so he can start to heal properly." Scott nodded and went back to watching his mom.

He looked so pale. It was terrifying and Stiles could tell how I felt. He hugged me tightly and whispered comforting words to me. When I looked back at the group, Melissa had just finished stitching his wounds up and was cleaning things up.

"Will he be ok..?" She gave a soft smile and kissed my forehead.

"He just has a small fever. But the rest is up to him. I'm sure he'll start to heal soon." I thanked her before she left and walked over to Isaac's bed. I sat down on the edge and took his hand in mine. Everyone else decided to leave the room as well to give me some time alone with him. When they closed the door I looked at Isaac's pale face and frowned.

"Isaac..please you have to get better. We need you..I need you. Something big is coming..I can feel it and we all need you." I kissed his hand and laid down next to him. I looked up at him one last time.

"I love you Isaac..." I kissed his cheek this time and curled up into his side letting silent tears fall.

After a few minutes I felt something on my hand. I gasp and look down at it to see Isaac's fingers slowly wrap around and intertwine with mine. I looked up at him and watched happily as his eyes slowly opened. His eyes slowly met with mine and he gave a small soft smile. His voice sounded dry and was almost too quiet.

"Hi.." I smiled wider and sat up wiping away tears.

"Derek! Scott!" They both came in with worried looks but relaxed once they saw me trying to sit Isaac up in his bed. Scott smiled and walked over to the bed while Derek stayed where he was and watched silently.

"Hey your awake!" Scott sat in the chair next to the bed. Isaac nodded. Just then the doorbell rang and both Derek, Scott and Isaac looked at the doorway with angry looks. Actually Isaac looked tired and worried, but Scott and Derek looked pissed.

"You two stay here.." They both left rather quickly and I looked at Isaac confused. He looked conflicted. I could tell he wanted to tell me but at the same time he didn't.

"Is it one of them..?" He looked down at his wounds before nodding.

"It's the twins.." I was about to say something but the sound of Scott yelling got my attention.

"I'll be right back..and don't you dare try to get up!" I pointed my finger at him as he started to object but I only had to glare at him to get him to shut up.

"Just be careful.." Was all I heard as I walked out the room and down the stairs to see Stiles in the kitchen with Allison, Lydia and Scott's mom holding knives in case something bad happened. When I looked at the front door I saw Aiden and Ethan standing there. They didn't look angry..they almost looked upset..Derek looked like he was ready to rip their throats out. When Scott saw me he didn't seem surprised.

"Madison..go back upstairs..please" I shook my head and pulled Derek back. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I want to hear what they have to say.." My voice was firm but a little shaky. I looked at the twins remembering well what I said, more like yelled, to them at school.

"What do you want?" They shifted uncomfortably before Aiden finally spoke.

"We came to apologize...and to hopefully be accepted into the pack.." My mouth dropped and I blinked in surprise. I quickly shook my head becoming serious again.

"And why would we do that?" I spoke for Derek, taking charge of the situation. I wouldn't be surprised if they looked impressed or confused. It was my turn to protect my friends. I was done being afraid.

"Because we have information you need..Plus, the Darach is dead." That's when my mouth dropped again. How did they even know who it was?

"It was miss Blake..." Ethan finally spoke. Blake? the English teacher? They both nodded knowing what I was thinking by how shocked I looked. I looked to Scott and he even seemed surprised. They decided to explain.

"We found out after you left the school. She was talking to Harris..were pretty sure he's dead now but when we found out we told Deucalion..We went after her and once we found her, we killed her." I was starting to get confused.

"Wait, how does killing her bring you to us? I mean you guys shouldn't care..right? isn't that what you said at school?" I crossed my arms glaring at them. They looked at each other guiltily.

"Lets just say that after she was killed. We started to realize some things. Thanks to someone we once knew, we realized that not everything is what it seems." I gave a soft smile realizing I was the cause. I turned to Derek and pleaded with my eyes while whispering.

"You know we could use the help. And they have info on Deucalion that we need. I know they did bad things. But that's in the past. They realize what they did was wrong. Let them make up for it, let them redeem themselves by helping us." Derek glared at me then at them. He didn't know what to believe. He walked up to the twins and held out his hand.

"They must swear their allegiance, and if they go back on their word, the consequence is death. Death for betraying their new pack" I rolled my eyes and watched as the two nodded and took turns shaking Derek's hand. I gave a small smile. Scott went to the kitchen to tell everyone it was safe. I walked back to the twins once they were inside.

"It's good to have an old friend back.." and with that I hugged them both. They hugged back with smiles on their faces. I went to go check on Isaac but found him asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek before going back downstairs and discussing plans on how we were going to defeat Deucalion.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon. Please Review!**


	25. Sorry!

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've had major writers block and absolutely no motivation the past few weeks. Also I have gotten no reviews since like the 22nd chapter. Suggestions are welcome and I will try my best to have another chapter up soon.**


End file.
